Minako Through The Mirror
by Bill K
Summary: A vengeful demon arranges to have Minako removed from reality.
1. Timing Is Everything

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 1: "Timing Is Everything"

A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2008 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2008 by Bill K.

* * *

When Rei Hino read the return address on the letter, she didn't even wait to get back to the shrine to open it. She opened it right there on the steps leading up to Hikawa Shrine. The return address was from the Dominican Republic. There was only one person she knew from that part of the world.

"Dearest Rei," the letter began, "how have you been? I hope you haven't been missing me too much. And yet, I pray you miss me a lot and will never forget me. Selfish, I know, but I can't help it where you're concerned.

"My bat has stayed hot. I'm tearing up the Dominican League. Everyone says it's early and I'll cool down, but I've always started slow before. I hope this is a sign from God (or whomever, Sensei) that I've finally turned the corner. I'm seeing the ball so clearly and driving it so effortlessly. The Padres scouts are encouraged and if I can keep this up, their left field job is mine.

"Off the field, I see your face everywhere I turn. I wish you were here with me. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I understand your commitments. But there's a loneliness to my life that I never had before. There's an empty spot in my life that's just about your size.

"The Dominican is a beautiful place, if you can look past the poverty. In a few ways, it's like Japan. You should visit. I think you'd like it. I know I would. Say the word and I'll send you a ticket. And yes, I'm trying to tempt you.

"Say 'hello' to your friends for me. I hope the pregnant one has a happy, healthy baby. And be well, Rei. Write me soon, please. Something, anything, that was connected to you at one time, even something as small as a letter, will help make the bus rides between games a little shorter.

"I dedicated my first homer to you. It felt good. But it didn't feel as good as you do.

"Sincerely, Derek."

A wistful smile dimpled Rei's cheeks and caused the tear in her eye to trickle down the edge of her jaw. Her hand caressed the letter lightly, hoping to extract some faint residue of his psychic aura. Failing that, Rei carefully folded the letter back up and put it into the envelope. Then she raced up the steps for the shrine. Chores could wait. Answering Derek's letter couldn't.

And then her Senshi Communicator sounded. Momentarily crestfallen, Rei shoved down her disappointment and answered the page.

* * *

In her apartment, Makoto Ikegami moved for the closet where she'd stored her overnight bag. Remembering that the January winds were blowing, she pulled on her coat first and then tried to bend down for the bag. Her distended abdomen got in the way.

"Oh, damn it," she muttered to herself. "Akiko! Come on! We have to go!"

"Want me to get that for you, Kino?"

Makoto turned to Shinozaki, standing in the hall behind her. He had dropped by out of the blue for a visit, for no reason he could name. While always glad to see him, she was really glad to see him now.

"Would you? Bending isn't something I do very well anymore and my knees hurt enough as it is," Makoto smiled. Shinozaki swept up the bag and held onto it. "I can still carry!"

"You're carrying enough as it is," he shook his head with that maddeningly calm way he had. "Now aren't you glad I stopped by?"

"I'd like to know how you knew," Makoto eyed him with humorous suspicion. Then she grimaced.

"Another contraction?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we've got time."

"I didn't know, actually," Shinozaki said, his lanky frame leaning against the wall as he held the overnight bag. He still looked malnourished to Makoto, as he always had. "For some reason I just thought I should look in on you. Since you're going into labor, I guess it was pretty good timing."

"Always there to rescue me," Makoto chuckled.

"Are you all right, Mommy?" little two year old Akiko asked from the doorway. Though she was familiar with Shinozaki as a family friend, the sudden bustle had her uneasy.

"Yes, Akiko, I'm all right," Makoto told her daughter. "It's just - - your brother's telling me he's ready to come out and we've got to go to the hospital."

"Oh," Akiko replied, scowling sullenly.

"Akiko, don't be like that," her mother sighed. "Now get your coat on! We have to go!"

"Did you call everybody?" Shinozaki prompted.

"Called San-San," Makoto nodded. "Called Ami and her mother." Makoto beamed at him. "Ami is actually going to deliver this one! I'm so excited!"

"Has she done it before?"

"Her first time. That's why she wanted her mom on hand to assist. I told her she could do it fine, but Ames has to be thorough." Makoto seemed to dampen just a bit. "I wanted her to deliver Akiko, but she didn't get back from college in time."

"Is it that important?" Shinozaki asked.

"We toasted. We swore," Makoto answered. Then she colored slightly. "I figured it might be bad luck."

"Haven't changed a bit, Kino," he smirked.

"Shut up," Makoto grinned. "And it's IKEGAMI now!"

"You'll always be Kino to me."

"You're lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick your butt," Makoto volleyed back. "Akiko, let's go!"

"I don't want to go!" Akiko whined.

"Tough! Now get your coat on!" Makoto replied sharply.

"Ohhh-kay!" her daughter huffed.

The trio headed down to the garage. Shinozaki escorted them to his car and, when everybody was buckled in, started it up. The auto moved into daytime traffic with ease. Suddenly, though, a buzz cut through the car. Shinozaki and Makoto simultaneously looked down to the device on Makoto's wrist.

"What's that, a pager?" Shinozaki asked.

"Um," Makoto said, staring at her Senshi communicator, "yeah."

Shinozaki looked at her. "Bad news?"

"Looks like," Makoto grimaced. "I hope they're not going to need me."

* * *

Minako stood in the hallway outside of a Tokyo area recording studio. Her hands trembled with excitement as she fumbled to dial the number on her cell phone. Even now she couldn't believe what had just happened and she had to tell someone or she'd burst. Holding the phone to her ear, Minako counted the rings anxiously. Three. Four. Five.

"Answer the phone, Toshi!" she gasped to herself in frustration. Her well-cared for figure jiggled in her jeans and knit top. It wasn't glamorous, but recording studios were nothing if not ultra-casual.

"Yes, Minako," Toshihiro finally answered. His tone was measured and struggling to stay calm.

"Before you start, I know I'm not supposed to call you when you're on the set, but this was an ultra super mega-emergency!" Minako stated pre-emptorially.

"You got a write-up in J-Pop Weekly?" Toshihiro replied blandly.

"Blow it out your ear!" his lover shot back with playful indignation. "Ko Agashi called!"

"You got the part?" Toshihiro asked, perking up.

"I GOT THE PART!" Minako squealed. "Shooting starts in a month!"

"Wonderful," she heard him sigh happily. "This is really going to do things for you, Mina. That role is the perfect step up from what you're doing now. Pull this off and you'll be even bigger."

"I know! It's all coming together! Oh, I'm so happy!," Minako sighed. Then she straightened up. "You are OK with the kissing scene I have with Kojiro Futabara, aren't you?"

"I'd be more OK with it if you'd marry me," Toshihiro replied.

"Toshi!" Minako gasped. "Don't spoil things!"

"How is that spoiling things?"

"Toshi, I love you! Why do we have to get married to prove that?"

"I keep telling you that you don't have to be scared of it if we truly love each other."

"Why is this so important to you?" Minako fumed.

"We both know why," Toshihiro answered. "The reason I want a commitment from you is the same reason you're scared to make that commitment." There was a silence. "I'm still happy for your good fortune. I'll see you tonight. Take care. Love you."

"Love you, Toshi," Minako whispered. "Bye."

She leaned back against the wall and expelled a breath. That could have gone better. It was a problem with their relationship that didn't seem to want to go away. The specter of Kaitou Ace still stood between them. It made Toshihiro unsure about her commitment to him because he knew the history she had with Ace. And it made her uneasy about committing more to him for fear of drawing Ace back into the picture. He had vowed that she would never know happiness with another man and she knew he would live up to that vow if at all humanly possible.

"Minako?" her record producer said, to her relief, popping his head out of the studio door. "We're ready for you now."

Shoving off the door, Minako headed for the studio. Personal problems were pushed aside, as she did when she went into action as Sailor Venus. The professional took over. And just before she grasped the door, her senshi communicator went off.

"Not now!" she groaned. It took her a second to scan the message. She burst into the producer's room. "I'm sorry, Kuwabuki-San! Something's come up! I've got to go!"

"Minako!" Kuwabuki, a middle-aged veteran of the music industry, exclaimed with shock.

"I know! I'm sorry! It can't be helped! I'll do double duty when I get back! Please apologize to the others in the studio for me!"

And she ran for the elevator. Once more, the professional took over and shoved her regrets down inside her.

* * *

In a residential section of Azabu-Juuban, Usagi nervously paced the sidewalk outside of her apartment building. She scanned the street for the ninth time, searching for a familiar Toyota mid-size. When her search again proved fruitless, the woman wrung her hands and fretted some more.

"What's taking so long?" Usagi thought. "Ami should have been here by now."

The morning had started out normally enough. Usagi had awakened, bleary-eyed and half asleep, amid the gentle prodding of her husband and the not-so-gentle prodding of Luna. They'd had breakfast, Usagi had seen Mamoru off, and had settled into her morning routine. The breakfast dishes were washed and she was listening to Luna nag her about starting the day's manga assignment while she let her concentration wander to anything other than work.

"Maybe I should go on without her," Usagi thought. "People may be getting hurt, after all."

Then the senshi communicator sounded. Luna quieted instantly and listened as Usagi answered it. Ami was on the other end of the communication. Word had gotten around the hospital that something was rampaging through part of the Odaiba business district and the trauma teams were on alert. From the information she gathered, Ami thought it was something the senshi needed to handle. Trusting Ami's judgment, Usagi agreed and sent out alerts to the other senshi while Ami drove over to pick her up.

"One of these days I've got to get a driver's license," Usagi thought as she waited impatiently. "It's funny how I never remember anything Haruka tries to teach me. I don't think it's her. She's an excellent driver." Then Usagi paused. "Of course, we'd have to get a second car - - and I don't think Mamo-chan would approve of that. I wonder if I could win one in a contest."

The woman shook herself.

"Concentrate!" she berated herself. "You're going into battle! You have to stay focused! People get hurt when you don't stay focused!"

Just then she spotted Ami's car. It pulled up and stopped in the middle of traffic long enough for Usagi to scramble in.

"I'm sorry for being late," Ami apologized as she pulled into traffic. She was still wearing her lab coat from the hospital. "It took a few minutes to get off of shift at the hospital. I had to arrange for coverage of my patients."

"That's OK, Ami," Usagi smiled charitably. "If I ever learn how to drive, you won't have to pick me up." She chuckled. "Or maybe you could invent rocket packs for all of us so we can fly to the trouble."

"The thought has occurred to me," Ami replied. "Unfortunately, the maintenance and fuel consumption of such devices would be cost prohibitive."

Usagi glanced at her and saw she was completely serious.

"Uh," Usagi began, "I called everyone else. I didn't get an acknowledgment from Mako-chan, though. I hope nothing's wrong."

"She didn't have a chance to respond," Ami explained. "On my way to the garage to get my car, I got a page from Makoto. She's gone into labor and won't be joining us."

It took a second for the news to sink in.

"MAKO-CHAN'S HAVING HER BABY!" Usagi squealed. Then her joy muted when she realized where Ami was. "Oh. Ami, if you want to drop me off and go back . . ."

"Mother's at the hospital," Ami shook her head. "She can deliver Makoto's child. She delivered Akiko, after all. And I'm needed here."

"But you were looking forward to it," Usagi protested.

"Duty doesn't always allow for personal preference," Ami told her. "We all know that. It would have been nice to perform my first delivery. Perhaps the opportunity will come again."

Usagi sighed with frustration. "Why do menaces have to be inconvenient?"

Her wrist communicator signaled again. Usagi opened the channel and found Luna on the other end.

"Artemis had gleaned more information on what's happening," Luna told her. Ami listened as she drove. "According to police communications he intercepted, there seems to be - - well, it was described as an Oni."

"An Oni?" gasped Usagi.

"Onis are mythological creatures!" Ami responded. "Is that report verified?"

"It seems to be accurate, Ami," Luna said.

"Then what's the trouble?" Usagi asked. "I thought Onis were cute girls in bikinis who chased after college students."

"THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR ANIMES, USAGI!" Luna roared.

"An Oni is a character in folk tales," Ami explained. "The males are hideous monsters with great brute strength and large horns and fangs. The females are supernaturally beautiful. They're supposedly the manifestation of souls of the dead so twisted by hatred and violence that they're unable to pass on and thus roam Earth. The males sow violence and destruction, while the females seduce unwary men into ruin. But such things are fairy tales."

"Winged horses and Spider Queens are supposedly fairy tales, too," Luna reminded them. "And yet you've both met examples of how real they are."

"Point taken, Luna," Ami replied. Though she'd missed the adventure against the Queen Spider, Ami had managed to piece together enough of what happened to know, despite Makoto's avoidance of the subject.

A loud noise, like weighty objects impacting, split the air. Traffic snarled and became impassable. Undaunted, Ami parked her car as best she could and she and Usagi ducked into a space between buildings. Moments later, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury sprinted for the origin of the noise.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Sailor Moon as she turned the corner. Mercury remained silent, but was no less impressed.

The section of the business district was a war zone. Windows were broken. Cars were smashed against buildings or bludgeoned. The street was pock-marked with holes and craters. A fire hydrant was broken and water shot forty feet into the air. The area was cordoned off by the police.

In the center of it all was the Oni. It was male and twenty-five feet tall, with a massive chest and powerful arms and legs. Its hairy body was draped only in a tiger-skin tunic and it carried a spiked club the size of a utility pole. Atop broad shoulders was a squat bowling ball head with black hair and a rough beard. Beady eyes glowed red with hatred beneath heavy brows. Below the squashed nose was a mouth of ugly teeth and long tiger-like fangs that looked like they could pierce steel. Bull's horns rose from the top of its head with deadly menace. The brute swung its club and roared a deafening bellow of defiance and anger.

For Sailor Venus had already engaged the beast in battle. She fired her Crescent Beam at it in response.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Battleground: Roppongi

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 2: "Battleground: Roppongi"

By Bill K.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury spotted Sailor Venus engaged in battle with a twenty-five foot tall oni in the middle of the Odaiba business district. More accurately, Venus was dodging swings of the oni's massive club while returning fire with her Crescent Beam. Instantly Mercury had her visor down and her computer out.

"Hey, glad you two could make it!" Venus called back to them while dancing out of the way of a hammering club blow. "You didn't happen to bring tank support with you? Big and ugly here doesn't want to play nice!"

"Analyzing now!" Mercury called out to everyone. She glanced down at the collation of the readings her visor had taken and fed to her computer. "The club is simple wood. But the being is giving off a peculiar energy!"

"Do you know how to stop it?" Sailor Moon ventured.

"I don't recognize this energy," Mercury replied. "Perhaps Mars might. Our best option is containment until she gets here - - unless your energy can affect it."

"LITTLE HELP HERE!" Venus yelled back at them. The oni had swung his club like a bat and missed her, but took out a row of windows in the second floor of an office building. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

The chain shot out at the off-balance oni and encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides. The giant roared defiantly and began thrashing in the golden links.

"I'm coming, Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted. She ran forward toward Venus and the monster. Her hand shot out to her side and the Moon Tier appeared. "Silver Moon Crystal Power . . .!"

But her power phrase was interrupted. The giant oni stomped on the ground and the area shook with the impact. Pitched off-balance, Sailor Moon's arms pin-wheeled as she teetered on one foot. Then gravity, ever her nemesis, pitched her forward. The senshi landed hard on her face and chest, the Moon Tier spinning away from her.

Similarly the impact shook the grip Venus had on her Love Me Chain. This allowed the oni to wrench loose. Venus stumbled and fell forward to her knees. The chain dissipated as the oni flexed. As Venus pulled herself up, she spotted a shadow on the pavement beneath her. Glancing up, she saw the oni bringing his club up to smash her to a pulp. Venus tensed to move, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to move in time.

"Mercury!" a voice rang out. "Aqua Rhapsody!"

The wave engulfed the oni, allowing Venus to pivot out of reach. The water surrounded the monster, then flash froze, trapping the giant in a mound of ice. Allowing herself to breathe, Venus backtracked to her friends.

"Thanks for the save, Mercury," Venus nodded. "Getting hit by that club would have definitely left a mark."

"Happy to do it, Venus," Mercury told her. "I only hope that ice will hold him. I hate making assumptions on supernatural beings based on scientific facts."

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Sailor Moon cried. She'd retrieved the Moon Tier and was running up to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help out. That tremor just caught me off guard."

"Caught me, too," Venus smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'd have used my Love and Beauty Shock on it, but there was too much chance of collateral damage with all the cars jammed in."

A large cracking sound split the air. Warily the three senshi turned to the mound of ice. They saw fissures beginning to sprout through the ice.

"Uh oh," Venus scowled. "Ready for Round Two, girls?"

The ice exploded outward, breaking windows and smashing against walls. The police cordon around the area braced behind their shields as the ice fragments impacted. Bellowing angrily, almost defiantly, the oni rose up from the remnants of Mercury's ice prison.

"Oh, this has gone too far!" Sailor Moon stamped her foot angrily. "Someone's going to get hurt!"

She raised the Moon Tier above her head.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out, a call that seemed to echo and resonate amid the glass and steel canyon of the business district.

From the jewel of the Moon Tier, silver waves radiated outward, blanketing the area. From Mercury and Venus to the police cordon, they all felt the gentle energy touch them deep down to their souls. A sense of peace and security washed over each of them and for a moment each person felt a sense of deja vu, as if they'd all experienced this feeling before. And then it came to them: As infants, cradled to their mothers' breasts, safe, secure and contented. For Mercury and Venus, it was an even more familiar feeling, since they'd experienced Sailor Moon's effect before.

But it never got old.

The two senshi looked over to their opponent. The oni had stopped in its tracks and just stared out at nothing in particular. It didn't smile, but its great rage seemed to be stilled. No longer supported, the club slid from his shoulder and fell to the pavement, though he retained a grip on the handle. Sailor Moon's silver radiation continued to blanket the monster and soothe the fire within. Venus grinned and glanced at Mercury. It wouldn't be long now.

The clatter of metal on pavement alerted them. Mercury and Venus looked back at Sailor Moon and found the senshi unconscious in the street, sprawled awkwardly as the Moon Tier clattered away.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury gasped and instantly rushed to her side.

Venus started for her as well, but battle-honed instincts made her look back at their adversary. The blank stare was gone. Rage flooded back into the oni's expression and he raised his club to strike again.

"You're just too dumb to know when to quit!" Venus exclaimed, charging the monster. "Collateral damage be damned! Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

The burst of golden energy shot forward and impacted the oni in the mid-section. It was forceful enough to knock the monster backwards, sending him flying nearly a hundred feet. Several wrecked cars were driven to the side as well and they slammed into the front windows of small restaurants and brokerages. The oni landed on several cars jammed beyond the police perimeter, crushing them beneath his terrible weight.

"Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked as she knelt next to her friend. Sailor Moon didn't respond. Medical instincts kicked in. "Shallow breathing. Pulse slowed. She probably fainted due to a sudden drop in blood pressure." Mercury began massaging Sailor Moon's neck along the carotid artery. "Yes, breathing's picking up. I hope she didn't bump her head. Sailor Moon? Can you hear me?"

Risking a glance at Venus, Mercury saw her friend charging the fallen oni as the police cordon moved to make way. The oni was already sitting up, trying to pull himself up from the wreckage he'd landed in.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled. Her chain shot out and wrapped around the oni's torso, pinning the brute's arms double against his body. The oni roared angrily and began straining on the chain while Venus held on.

"What's . . . ?" Mercury heard Sailor Moon whisper. She turned back to her patient and cradled Sailor Moon's head as the senshi struggled back to consciousness. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," they heard Sailor Mars say. Turning, Mercury found Mars behind her, just turning the corner. Mars spotted the Oni. "Never mind. I understand. Is she going to be all right?" Mars asked, nodding with some concern to Sailor Moon.

"It seems so, for now," Mercury nodded.

"Then I'm going to help Venus," Mars said and raced forward.

* * *

Shinozaki sat with Akiko in the hospital's maternity waiting room, watching the television mounted on the wall. On the screen, live news footage of the senshi's battle with the oni was being broadcast. With the sound down, nothing of the commentary could be heard. Akiko had been leafing through a picture book Makoto brought for her. When she reached the end of the book, her attention drifted to the television.

"Sailor Moon!" the child exclaimed, recognizing the colorful red and blue uniform and the distinctive odango hairstyle of perhaps the most famous person in Japan.

"That's right," Shinozaki smiled. Every time he looked at Akiko, he saw something else in the girl that reminded him of his dear friend Makoto. The picture shifted. "And who's that?"

"Sailor Venus," Akiko replied proudly. "She's silly."

"Is she?" Shinozaki remarked. "And who's that?"

"Sailor Mars," Akiko replied. "She's nice."

"You talk like you know them," Shinozaki said. "I guess everybody in Japan feels like that. Funny - - I don't see Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Jup'ter isn't there. She's making a baby."

Shinozaki looked at the child.

"Really? Just like your mommy?"

Akiko's face clouded up. "No," she replied anxiously.

The picture changed to a long shot of Venus and Mars fighting the oni.

"What's that!" Akiko asked in awe.

"Wow," Shinozaki whispered. "I never thought I'd actually see something like that."

"What is it?" Akiko prodded.

"That's a real live oni."

"What's a oni?"

"An oni is a monster that destroys things and hurts people with his big powerful fists and his big club."

"Really!"

"I-I guess so," Shinozaki said. It shouldn't be anymore unusual than alien invasions or soul-stealing circuses, he imagined.

Just then, a still striking woman in her mid-forties peeked into the waiting room. She had short-cropped black hair and penetrating eyes lurking behind a benign face. Her figure was slim and draped in a conservative white blouse, black knee-length skirt and white lab coat. She scanned the room until she spotted Akiko and walked up.

"Hello, Akiko," the woman said gently, bending down to the child. "Do you remember me?"

Akiko shook her head gravely.

"I'm Dr. Mizuno," she said patiently. "I was your mother's doctor when she gave birth to you. I was the first person who ever saw you."

The child seemed more nervous than impressed. Dr. Mizuno moved her glance to Shinozaki.

"And you are?" she asked.

"A family friend," Shinozaki volunteered. "Kenji Shinozaki. I'm staying with Akiko until Sanjuro arrives, Sensei."

"I see. Well, when Ikegami-San arrives, please tell him his wife is in room 502. He can come in any time." Dr. Mizuno started to leave, then momentarily thought better of it. She turned back to them. "You and Akiko can visit, too, if you'd like."

"S-She had the baby already?" Shinozaki gaped.

"No," Dr. Mizuno laughed. "Her contractions are still ten minutes apart. She's just being prepped for the delivery room. There's still several hours at least."

"Oh," he said and sighed with relief. "For a minute, I thought - - well, never mind. Hey, Akiko-Chan," he said to the child, "you want to go visit your mommy?"

Akiko nodded enthusiastically. Shinozaki rose and gathered everything up.

"I thought another Dr. Mizuno was going to handle the delivery," he remarked.

"That would be my daughter, Ami," Dr. Mizuno told him. "She called me. She was - - unavoidably delayed."

"Oh, that's too bad. Kino was really looking forward to having her deliver this one. I hope she didn't get caught up in that mess in Odaiba."

"As a matter of fact," Dr. Mizuno said, giving the news coverage a worried glance, "that's just what happened."

* * *

Mars raced up to where Venus was holding the oni at bay. She's managed to connect one of her Love Me Chains to a utility pole and held onto the oni with another chain, pulling the beast between her and the pole.

"How are you holding up?" Mars asked Venus. She could see the strain on her fellow senshi's face and didn't need to read her emotions.

"I've got him for now," grunted Venus. "But anything you can do to help would be greatly appreciated! I don't plan on making this my life's work!"

"Got it covered!" Mars shot back. "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

A flaming bow formed in Sailor Mars' hands, together with a flaming arrow. The oni began to thrash more wildly in the grip of the Love Me Chains upon sighting the fire. It was all Venus could do to maintain her position. With deadly calm, Sailor Mars took aim at the monster's head with her arrow.

"Try to hold him still," Mars said.

"Oh sure!" Venus barked. "I'll sing him a lullabye!"

Mars stood there with her bow cocked, waiting to fire. The wait seemed to stretch out for eternity. Venus struggled to hold the thrashing oni in place, all the while glancing furtively at Sailor Mars, silently willing her to shoot. The thought of the arrow cleaving the beast's skull seemed gruesome, but Venus trusted Mars to know what she was doing and persevered.

And then, finally, the arrow let fly. It cleaved the air in an eye blink and struck, severing one of the great horns from the monster's head. The oni bellowed to the heavens in pain and rage and Venus struggled to hold on. Through it all, Mars calmly materialized another arrow and once again took aim. Knowing what she was aiming for, the oni twisted his head around and tried to protect the remaining horn from Mars' arrow. Venus immediately noticed that the monster's strength had been cut in half. With an ounce of inspiration and a surge of determination, the senshi jerked down on the Love Me Chain she held.

The oni twisted to his left, dragged by the chain. The horn came into view. Mars let fly and the arrow struck home, cleaving the horn from the oni's skull. Again the oni let out a bellow of pain and rage that echoed through the glass and metal canyons. But the action had the desired effect. Venus instantly felt the resistance weaken to nothing. In moments, the oni hung limply in the loop of the chain, sagging and defeated.

"Nice going," Venus nodded to Mars. "Now what?"

"I'll show you," Mars said, pressing her hands together before her face. "Gods of the Earth! Spirits of the afterlife! I humbly beseech you to remove this oni from our presence! Take him away and, if you so choose in your mercy, please grant him the rest he has to this point never known! We will remain eternally grateful!"

Sailor Mars produced one of her wards. She flung it at the oni and it struck him on the face. Suddenly the oni burst into flame, though it didn't react to the flame as if it was burning. Instead it continued to hang limply until it simply faded from sight. Venus felt her chain grow slack and allowed it to fade away as well.

"OK, that's one," Venus stated, looking around the area. Mars saw she was still in full battle mode. "Did anyone see where the other one went?"

"THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE?" gasped Mars.

* * *

Hiboshi Nada drove his late model Nissan down the highway leading out of Tokyo toward the western mountains. He was traveling to Niigata to pick up some hand-tailored silks he sold in Tokyo at four times the price he bought them for. It was a sideline that was beginning to blossom into a profitable venture and there were too many silks for him to carry on the train. If the venture continued to be this profitable, Hiboshi was beginning to think about paying to have them shipped to Tokyo.

If the venture continued to be this profitable, Hiboshi was also thinking about quitting his job with the brokerage. The idea of no longer sublimating his desires to that of management's appealed to him.

And then he saw her. A woman was walking down the berm of the highway. He' would have noticed her for her long, silken black hair and her shapely figure, as well as for walking down the berm of a highway. But the fact that all she wore was sandals and a tiger-striped bikini in early January meant he just had to stop. Pulling the car to the berm, Hiboshi turned and looked back.

If the woman noticed his car ahead of her, she didn't show it. Hiboshi's eyes popped. This woman was the single most exquisite woman he'd ever seen. Her jet black hair framed a face with porcelain skin, soulful eyes, and a demure mouth. Her shoulders were broad but feminine. Her chest was full and firm, her waist slim and elegant, her hips round and enticing, and her smooth legs seemed to go on forever. As she approached, Hiboshi got out of the car.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked. The woman looked at him for the first time.

"Trouble?" she asked, seeming not to understand.

"Did your car break down?"

"I have no car," she replied and her voice seemed like an invitation to Hiboshi. "I travel to Mount Akida."

"Mount Akida? That's an awful long way to walk."

She looked at him again and seemed to see him for the first time. Her manner began to warm to him.

"Would you take me there?" she asked. She leaned into him, her chest brushing against his coat as she gazed up into his eyes. Her mouth seemed to take on a seductive quality as she formed her words. "I would be - - greatly in your debt."

Hiboshi exhaled and the breath seemed to shudder as it came out. The silks in Niigata would have to wait.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Vengeful Bargain

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 3: "Vengeful Bargain"

By Bill K.

"Was that another contraction?" Dr. Mizuno the elder asked.

"Yeah," Makoto gasped out as she lay in the hospital room. Sanjuro looked on while Akiko and Shinozaki sat in the corner of the room. "Getting close, isn't it?"

"I'd say that's an accurate assessment," Dr. Mizuno smiled. "I'd also say it's time we headed for the delivery room. I'll notify an orderly. Ikegami-San," and she turned to Sanjuro, "we can get you some scrubs if you want to watch."

Sanjuro looked puzzled.

"You don't have to be in the delivery room if you don't want to, San-San," Makoto smiled. "I'm not going to be awake for it, so it doesn't matter who holds my hand."

"Yeah, I'd probably just be in the way," Sanjuro added. "I can stand outside the door."

"You're not doing natural childbirth this time?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Oh, no!" Makoto smirked. "I did that with Akiko and after it was over I swore never again. So the minute I found out I was pregnant again, I told Ami 'knock me out'!"

"That's not very brave of you, Kino," Shinozaki teased.

"Yeah? You try passing a nine pound bowling ball and see how brave you are!" Makoto shot back. Shinozaki laughed to himself.

"I'll call the orderly," Dr. Mizuno said, with a hint of a smile.

"Um," Makoto began. "Can't we wait a little?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Dr. Mizuno told her.

"But - - Ami's not here yet."

"Ikegami-San," she said to Makoto, "the baby is going to come when it's ready, not when you're ready. If you try to hold it back, you could do serious injury to either yourself or your child. It's unfortunate, but if Ami isn't here, she's just going to have to miss it."

Makoto sighed with frustration. She felt Sanjuro's hand and looked up. He nodded to her.

"OK, let's go," Makoto gave in.

Minutes later, Shinozaki and Akiko were left alone in the room with the televised news coverage of the senshi battle.

"It won't be long now, Akiko-Chan," Shinozaki told the child.

Akiko responded with a scowl.

"You don't seem to be too happy about this," he commented.

"I don't want a baby brother," the child huffed.

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to take Mommy and Daddy away from me."

"No, he's not. Sure, he's going to need more care at first, because he's little and can't take care of himself. But there will still be time for you. You just have to learn to share."

"I don't want to share. I wish he'd never come! I hate him!"

Shinozaki looked at the child gravely. A movement on the screen caught his eye. And suddenly inspiration struck.

"Akiko-Chan," Shinozaki said softly. "Do you know where onis come from?"

The child shook her head.

"Well, when someone's life is so filled with anger or hatred or jealousy that it overwhelms everything else, they can't pass on to the next life when they die. They have to stay here and become onis."

Akiko stared up at him, her eyes saucers.

"Now you don't want to become an oni, do you?"

The child shook her head with exaggeration.

"Then you can't spend your life being jealous of this new baby," Shinozaki told her. "You have to love him and care for him and look out for him. If you spend your life hating him, that could be you up on that screen one day."

Akiko looked up and saw the monster roar in pain as Sailor Mars aimed a fire arrow at it. A cold dread grew in her chest.

* * *

"What 'other one'?" Sailor Mars asked with rising alarm.

"When I got here, there was two of them," Venus replied. "The big guy was tearing up the place, but there was a woman on the sidewalk cheering him on."

"Describe her," Mars demanded. By now Mercury and Sailor Moon had joined them.

"I don't know," Venus said, her brown furrowed. "About five feet, long black hair, two horns in the top of her head, tiger-skin bikini - - oh, and gorgeous enough to make you want to claw her eyes out, not that I'm the jealous type. She's either an oni or a Lum cosplayer who lost her wig."

"Yes," Mars murmured, deep in concentration. "I'm getting a faint impression of a different demonic energy."

"Anyway, her boyfriend was the immediate threat, so I went after him," Venus continued. "She made some noises about helping him, but the big guy told her to run. He said he'd meet her back at their resting ground, whatever that means. She hung around for a little while, but I lost track of her in the middle of the battle. Figure she left?"

"She must have," Mercury said, searching the area. "I saw no trace of another one of these 'oni' all through the confrontation." She turned to Mars. "Can you track her?"

"No, the impression is too faint," Mars stated.

"Any idea why they appeared in the first place?" Venus asked.

"It's hard to say without knowing more of their past lives," Mars replied. "It might be this general area has some meaning to them, or it might be a particular person who works in this area or owns property. Something or someone wronged one or both of them and something triggered their rise. You don't see many oni anymore and they tend to avoid urban areas."

"Do you think she'll be back?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oni are vengeful creatures," Mars offered. "She might. It depends on how strong a spirit she was without the male and how wronged she felt by whatever or whoever drew them both here."

"That's comforting," Venus scowled.

"I'll do some research when I get back to the shrine," Mars said.

"So are things over for now?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously. "Because Ami really has to get back to the hospital." Mercury looked at her curiously. "You have to deliver Mako-Chan's baby!"

"Makoto's going to drop?" Venus gasped with a smile.

"Right now I'm more concerned with you and that fainting spell," Mercury told Sailor Moon.

"Oh, I'm all right! Let's go!" howled Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, fainting is not a normal reaction," Mercury cautioned her. "It could be a warning sign of more serious health problems."

"I'm all right!" Sailor Moon repeated. "Look, Mercury, I'll tell Mamo-Chan tonight. He'll give me a full examination and report back to you! I promise! Now can we go?"

"I'll check on her to make sure, if you want," Mars assured her.

Mercury sighed with frustration. "All right. But you're sure you're fine now?" Sailor Moon nodded violently. "All right, let's go."

Mercury and Sailor Moon moved off amid the police locking down the area and headed for Ami's car. Suddenly they looked back and found Venus and Mars following.

"Well, we want to see Makoto have her son, too," Venus grinned. Mars nodded, her expression like a child on Christmas morning.

"The sex has yet to be scientifically determined," Mercury muttered as she turned back toward the car. Sailor Moon waved them to come ahead.

* * *

Makoto woke from her drug-induced sleep feeling tired and groggy. The fatigue felt familiar - - it was the same monumental fatigue she felt when she gave birth to Akiko. That memory spurred her closer to consciousness. If she was waking up, then she must have given birth again.

"San," she whispered. Forcing her eyes to focus, she scanned the room. Rising up on her right was her mountain of a husband, in surgical gown and mask. For a moment she wasn't sure it was him. Then she looked into his eyes and found the familiar love she always saw.

"Right here, Babe," he said gently. His large hand took hers and she felt his strength and devotion surge into her.

"How's the baby?" Makoto asked. She noticed how breathless she sounded.

"He's doing fine," Sanjuro told her. "Babe, I can't wait for you to see him."

"We did good, huh?" Makoto smiled sentimentally.

"We did good," Sanjuro nodded.

"Two in a row," Makoto giggled, giddy from the adrenaline rush. "We're on some hot streak." She glanced up at her husband. "Want to try again?"

"We'll talk," Sanjuro told her.

There was a noise at the far end of the room. It sounded like the door, but Makoto was too drained to look. Sanjuro glanced over.

"The baby's here," he told her. "Wait until you see him."

Eagerly Makoto looked up. A figure approached, also in surgical gear and mask. She carried a small figure bundled in a blanket. At first, Makoto's eyes were locked onto the bundle cradled to the woman's chest. But something caught her eye and she looked up at the woman.

"Ami!" Makoto exclaimed. "Did you make it for the birth?"

"I got here just after you went under the anaesthetic," Ami replied softly, so as not to disturb the bundle in her arms. "I was able to perform the entire birth - - my first. Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Makoto."

"Thanks for getting here," Makoto beamed. "I was so worried you'd miss it."

"Here," Ami said, leaning down and handing the bundle to Makoto. Makoto willed her arms up and cradled the bundle. Ami pulled back the blanket, revealing a small, sleeping face.

"Ohhh!" Makoto gasped with joy. "Oh my goodness, look at him! Oh, you were right, San-San. He's absolutely perfect!"

"An accurate assessment," Ami smiled under her mask. "His weight was three point three nine kilos. No defects, no functional problems, and no marks or scars that I could find. He's quite healthy - - and quite adorable."

"Takes after his mom," Sanjuro added.

"Thank you, Ames," Makoto said, beaming at the sleeping child. The baby wriggled slightly in her arms and found a new comfortable position. "I knew he'd be perfect if you delivered him."

"Makoto, my mother is a quite capable stand-in," Ami advised her.

"No knock against her, Ames. I just - - you know - - had a feeling." She glanced up at Ami. "Like what sex the baby would be. And I was right about that."

"Statistical chance," Ami maintained, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"So how did you and the gang do?" Makoto asked. "I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging."

"We'll always need you, Makoto," Ami replied, "but we were able to handle it. Don't worry. Do you feel up to holding him for a while?"

"Try to get him away from me," Makoto grinned.

"Then I'll go tell the others."

Out in the waiting room, Usagi fidgeted while Minako watched television and Rei read. Shinozaki sat with Akiko, who had given up long ago and was sleeping on a sofa. Pausing at a paragraph, Rei cast a doleful eye at Usagi.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Usagi moaned.

"If you don't stop fidgeting, I'm going to tie you to that chair," Rei growled.

"Kinky," chuckled Minako.

"And YOU be quiet," Rei huffed. "Honestly, I can't take you two anywhere."

"Mommy, can I have a juice?" Minako taunted. Rei shot daggers at her.

But before Rei could act on what she was thinking, Ami walked in. Still in her surgical scrubs, the doctor scanned the room for her friends. However, Usagi was there first.

"What's the news?" she demanded urgently.

"A healthy baby boy," Ami reported happily.

Usagi squealed and jumped up and down, waking Akiko. As Shinozaki informed her of the news, Rei and Minako high-fived.

"When can we see her?" Usagi asked.

"Not for a few hours yet. She still needs some recovery time," Ami informed them. "If you'd prefer, you can go home and come back."

"Not on your life!" Usagi roared. "I'm staying right here! Oh, I better call Mamo-Chan!"

As Usagi went diving into her purse for her cell phone, Rei and Minako glanced at each other again. Each woman saw in the other's face a mirror image of the deliriously happy expression they wore.

"A boy!" Minako exclaimed. "Lucky girl."

"This is just the best," Rei beamed.

"This is five times beyond the best!" Minako corrected her. "Man, can life get any better than it is now?"

* * *

The female oni made her way up the rocky slope of Mount Akida with a single thought dominating her mind. Everything else was forgotten. All she thought of was vengeance - - vengeance against the slip of a blonde in the red ribbon who had battled with her male and taken him from her. She sensed he had passed beyond this realm. It made her thirst for vengeance burn hotter.

At the bottom of the mount was the late model Nissan she'd traveled here in. It was forgotten because it was no longer important. Forgotten, too, was the body inside it. The male human, Hiboshi, had brought her to Mount Akida based on the unspoken promises she'd made to him, promises she had no intention of keeping. When she tried to leave him there, the male became insistent. It annoyed her, angered her that this human could be so arrogant as to demand she live up to her promise to him. But then wicked inspiration grew within her.

So she lay with him. And at his moment of supreme triumph, she sank her teeth into his neck and bit down hard. His screams of agony made the blood and muscle in her mouth taste sweet indeed. When she climbed out of the car over his dead body, she turned back and contemptuously spat what was left of his veins, arteries and neck muscles onto his still warm corpse.

In spite of her oni strength, climbing the mountain was arduous. Were it not for her searing need for vengeance, she would have given up. But this was too overwhelming. Onis by nature were creatures of vengeance and violence, but this surpassed even her normal need for retribution. For it was possible even for onis to desire, if not to actually love, and the male she had met and traveled with satisfied needs within her as no one else had during her life as an oni or before as a human. And now he was gone.

And the blonde with the red ribbon would pay.

As she reached a summit midway up the mountain, the oni paused and sniffed the air. Her nose told her a tengu was near. She hoped it was the tengu she sought. Following the scent, the oni found a cave in the side of the mountain. Her small feet padded into the cave, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She could hear breathing. Perhaps the tengu rested. Perhaps . . .

"Why do you disturb me?" came a low, guttural voice from the darkness.

The oni swallowed. "I seek the great Sureiya Dodekai," she said. "Are you he or do you know where he is?"

"Why do you seek Sureiya Dodekai?" asked the voice.

"I seek his favor," she replied. "I have need of his greatness."

She heard something massive move within the cave. It stirred from rest and shuffled forward, scuffing the cavern walls as it approached. The oni gave ground back into the light when she realized that the mass wasn't going to stop for her. At the mouth of the cave, she stepped aside and looked.

The tengu was huge. Coming to full height as it emerged from the cave, the great spirit stood fifteen feet tall. It had shaggy dark brown fur on its canine body and a curving muzzle that almost resembled a beak. As it emerged, massive wings unfurled from its body and stretched for the pleasure of stretching out. The beast's head turned to her. Its eyes were a cool red. There was nothing belligerent about the beast, but the oni had a sense that should she anger it the beast could snap her in two with a moment's thought.

"I am Sureiya Dodekai," the tengu said, displaying menacing teeth as it spoke. "Speak of your favor, little oni, and I will decide if it is worthy of me."

"A human, great Tengu, has bound one of my fellow oni and destroyed him," she began, her thirst for vengeance giving her tongue to speak. "He was very close to me. I want her life as payment for my loss."

"You wish me to kill a human?" the tengu asked with a sneer. "You bore me."

"No, great Sureiya Dodekai!" the oni cried. "I would not dishonor you with such a meager request! I don't wish her death!" Her teeth gnashed together. "That would be too easy on her. She must suffer! She must lose everything, as I have lost everything!"

"What do you propose then?"

"Wipe her from reality. She will have no past, no present, and no future. She will exist, but she will spend her years alone and apart from everything she holds dear, forced to watch as her life passes her by and leaves her in the dust. Strip her of everything that she is and make her long for a death that will not come."

For a tense moment, the great demon looked down on the small oni.

"You do your kind proud," Sureiya Dodekai growled, some admiration in his red eyes. "Were I to grant your favor, how would you pay for it?"

The oni looked up at him with surprise.

"Did you think my favor would come without cost?" the tengu asked.

The oni bowed her head. "Take from me anything you desire. Take everything, if you wish. The most valuable thing I had is already gone. The rest does not matter."

"And if I choose," the tengu asked, leaning in, "your life?"

A pregnant moment passed in silence.

"It is yours if you wish it, Tengu-Sama," the oni replied.

The tengu stared at her for a moment. Then, with a lightning-like strike, his great jaws snapped down on the oni, severing her at the waist with a single bite. Several bites later, she was devoured and only a scrap of tiger skin remained as a clue that she ever existed.

"I grant your favor, tasty young oni," Sureiya Dodekai rumbled. "What you ask shall be so."

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. A Life No Longer My Own

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 4: "A Life No Longer My Own"

By Bill K.

An eyelid pulled lazily back from a blue eye. As usual, it took a few moments for Minako Aino to focus in the morning. She grunted softly and shifted, expecting to butt up against Toshihiro's large frame. When she met no resistance, her brain kicked in and she began to think.

"Toshi must be up already. He's so disgustingly industrious," Minako mused, still partly asleep. "If he wasn't so damn cute, I'd let him have it."

Then, suddenly, realizations came flooding into her. Toshihiro wasn't there because this was a single bed and not their twin. The sheets were coarse and a lower quality than what they had. The pillow was old and beaten in. There was an industrial detergent scent to them, rather than the "mountain breeze" scent from her preferred detergent. Her eye focused. The sheets were white instead of maroon. Minako jerked herself to a sitting position. This wasn't their bed. And this wasn't their room.

"How did I end up in the hospital?" Minako asked herself.

Her body was covered with a breezy, ill-fitting hospital gown. Kicking away the covers, Minako got up and headed for the door. However, nature got the better of her curiosity and she first made a detour into the small bathroom in the room. Finishing, she began washing her hands. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my . . ." she whispered.

The face that adorned five million sold CD covers, the face that the ad campaign for "Island Princess" was built around, the face that had been one of her main selling points for years was gone. The woman staring back at her had dull blue eyes and weather-beaten skin. Her lips were chapped, her brows were ragged and her complexion splotchy. The blonde mane of hair was gone. It was dirty and straw-like, cropped close to her head and functional. The signature red ribbon, the one she'd worn obsessively since she was thirteen as a memorial to the first boy she'd ever been infatuated with, was gone. She didn't look twenty-seven. She looked fifty. Hygiene was forgotten. Minako raced out of the room. She glanced frantically around the hall until she spotted a nurse's station, then ran for it. The gown flapped open behind her, exposing her backside to any who might look and she didn't care. The duty nurse goggled in surprise as Minako raced up and clutched the desk.

"What happened to me?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"What are you doing out of your room?" the nurse demanded.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Minako reiterated desperately.

"Now calm down," the nurse said, coming out from behind her station. She was a plain woman in her mid-forties, a veteran nurse with black hair and a figure beginning to sag. "You're here for a reason and it's not going to help you get well to be roaming the halls like this."

"Get well from what? What's wrong with me? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" the nurse asked. She wasn't expecting this revelation.

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep," Minako recounted, "in my apartment, in MY bed, with MY Toshi-Chan next to me! And now I wake up in some strange hospital looking like I just survived World War III! What's going on?"

"We don't have any specifics on your condition," the nurse told her, trying to herd Minako back to her room. "The doctor will be in later to more fully examine you. If you want, I can call a counselor down to talk with you. Maybe the two of you can piece things together. Would you like that?"

"If it gets me to the bottom of this faster, sure," Minako nodded. "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought in last night," the nurse answered. "Now please go back to your room. The counselor will be in shortly."

Absently Minako nodded and walked back to the hospital room she woke up in. As she walked, she pondered what information she had. Something had happened during the night. Either it happened while she was asleep, or she had no memory left of the period it did happen in. Whatever the reason, Minako's suspicions were riled. She'd dealt with too many bizarre things over the last fifteen years to ignore the obvious. Something was up. She brought up her left wrist.

"My communicator's gone,"Minako realized.

Quickening her pace, she raced to her room. Searching all the room's closets and drawers, Minako couldn't find her communicator - - or for that matter any personal effects at all. Not even a scrap of clothing. She was nude under the hospital gown. There wasn't a single personal item of any kind with her.

"OK," Minako frowned. "Whoever's been playing games has been thorough. Maybe it's time to deal myself a new hand." She extended her hand to make her henshin stick appear.

It didn't.

"Holy crap!" the blonde gasped, staring wide-eyed at her hand. "What the Hell's going on here?"

The door opened. A woman stepped in. She was petite with pinned black hair and big glasses that gave her a wizened look. Her charcoal business jacket and skirt was conservative and professional. She carried a briefcase with her. Only when she looked at Minako did she show any warmth and compassion and Minako couldn't help but wonder how sincere it was.

"I understand you asked to see a hospital counselor," she said. "My name is Yoshiko Atari - - yes, just like the game."

"Must get that a lot," Minako commented warily.

"My share. Sit down, please. I'm going to try to help you as much as I can. Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do! It's Minako Aino."

Yoshiko wrote that on a page in the file. "That's good. We weren't sure how much you remembered."

"How much I remembered? Look, what's going on here? How did I get here?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Yoshiko asked.

Minako sighed. "I came home from the hospital - - this hospital, I think. A friend of mine just had a baby boy. I had dinner with Toshi-Chan. We watched a little TV. I helped him review a script he's considering. We went to bed. I was feeling a little frisky, so we - - um, and then we went to sleep." She turned to Yoshiko with a suspicious eye. "And then I woke up here. Your turn."

"This 'Toshi-Chan' you refer to?"

"Toshihiro Manabe. We live together. He's the director on 'Cherry Blossom Days'."

"Oh, I love that show!" Yoshiko beamed, then got back to business. "Well, that's enough information to begin tracking things down."

"You still haven't answered my question."

The woman paused for a moment. She wouldn't look at Minako at first. "The police found you in an alley," she said finally. "You were unconscious and completely naked."

Minako wasn't expecting this. Instantly she shifted to her detective personnae.

"Had I been attacked?" Minako asked.

"There were no signs of violence at the scene. You have no injuries other than some mild hypothermia. Fortunately the police found you in time. Early January isn't the time to be outside with no clothes on. You don't have any idea how you got there?"

"No," Minako whispered. "Like I said, I went to sleep in my own bed. When was I found?"

"You were brought in at 1:27 a.m."

"Toshi and I went to sleep after 11:30," Minako recounted. "That's two hours - - less if you take out however long I was asleep. That's not much time." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Toshi! Is Toshi OK?"

"You were the only one found," Yoshiko offered.

"I have to call him! He's probably worried sick!" Minako picked up the phone, but didn't receive a dial tone. "How do you dial out on this thing?"

"Press nine," Yoshiko said.

Minako frantically dialed. "Come on, Toshi, pick up." Suddenly Minako scowled. "The machine." She waited a few moments. "Toshi, this is Minako! I'm all right! I'm at the hospital Makoto's at! The one Ami works at! I'll - - try to catch you. I love you."

She hung the phone up, then paused for a moment. Suddenly she started pressing buttons again.

"Now who are you calling?" Yoshiko asked.

"His cell," Minako replied. She listened for a ring. "Damn, he's got it turned off! Yeah, yeah, message at the beep. Toshi! It's Minako! I'm OK! I'm at the hospital Ami works at. Come get me, huh? And, uh, bring some clothes. Boy, have I got a funny story for you tonight. Love you."

Minako hung up the phone and seemed to teeter on the brink of an emotional outburst for a moment. Then she took a breath and changed back into the same woman Yoshiko had been interviewing.

"OK, let's get back to what happened," Minako said bravely.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Yoshiko offered. "There was no physical evidence at the scene that we know of. You have no head trauma, so there's no physical reason for amnesia. Toxicology doesn't show any alcohol or drugs in your system, so that's not the reason for a blackout. There's no evidence of rape. We did find a semen sample, but that would be accounted for by your story."

Yoshiko paused and Minako didn't like her body language.

"Forgive me for asking this, but it's necessary," Yoshiko said diplomatically. "Do you have any history of hallucinogenic drug use or mental instability?"

Minako scowled reflexively. "Well, everybody calls me a screwy blonde, but I don't think they meant it literally."

"I have to ask," Yoshiko explained. "There are many mentally unstable people wandering the streets. They're unable to pay for institutional care or they fear it from personal paranoia. And, given the circumstances under which you were brought in . . ."

"You thought I might be some loony bag lady," Minako finished. "OK, I can see that. But I'm not. I'm Minako Aino. I've got my own TV show and an album coming out."

"What TV show?" Yoshiko asked.

"Island Princess," Minako replied, trying to effect some modesty.

"I see," Yoshiko said and wrote something on the file.

"Not a fan?" Minako asked. "It's OK. I understand that not everybody is madly in love with me."

"I'm going to go check on some of these facts you've given me," Yoshiko told her as she got up. "That way we can contact your relatives and loved ones and get you back into your normal life. I imagine this has been very disconcerting for you. Why don't you just lie back and take it easy for now."

"OK," Minako said. She didn't want to relax, but cooperating was the best alternative at the moment. "Thanks for all your help, Atari-San."

"That's why I'm here," Yoshiko replied and left.

Deep in thought, Minako reclined on the bed. This mystery just got more baffling by the minute. And her finely honed senses were telling her that the sooner she got to the bottom of this, the better it would be for her.

"The obvious question is how do I disappear from the apartment, get my hair chopped off and twenty years of weather-beating added to my skin and then dumped naked in an alley?" she mused out loud. "Unless I was out of the time stream for a lot longer than two hours. That would explain some of it. But that just opens up more questions." She smirked grimly. "Boy, I could really use Setsuna right about now. Bet she could tell me what happened. And of course Ami can solve anything."

Getting a sudden inspiration, Minako got up and tapped out Ami's cell phone number on the phone. The result of the call disappointed her.

"Page," she frowned. "Ami must be on rounds. How about Usagi? She should be home at this time of day."

But there was no answer at the Chiba apartment, either.

"Where could they all be?" Minako wondered. "Luna wasn't even there to answer. That's weird." She thought a moment. "Come to think of it, Artemis wasn't at the apartment to pick up."

Anxious, Minako crossed over to the window and looked out. It was a typical cloudy January day in Tokyo.

"Suppose they're all out on a senshi run?" Minako wondered. "There's nothing happening that I can see."

Galvanized to action, Minako crossed back to the bed and put the room's television on. Searching through the stations until she got to a 24-hour news channel, the woman sat down to watch. But there was no word of any sighting of the Sailor Senshi. Minako's anxiety began to increase.

"Steady, Minako," she told herself. "Just because the news hasn't caught up yet doesn't mean they're not on a mission." She crossed her legs under her as she sat on the bed, fiddling with the remote in her hand. "Unless whatever got me got them."

As quickly as the thought came to her, though, it was abandoned when Minako caught a flash on the television. The newscast had gone to commercial. It was a commercial for "Island Princess". Minako watched, seeing scenes from a show she'd filmed six weeks prior, and as she watched she couldn't help but think that something about the clips was off. Then there was a scene with her having a hilarious emotional exchange with the actor who played her manager.

Only it was another actress saying her lines.

"What the Hell . . .?" Minako whispered.

The scene had been shot the exact same way. The lines were the same. The set was the same. But it was a different actress. Minako even recognized her. It was Ai Fujitsu. She'd been a finalist for the role with Minako when they were casting, but had lost out. Minako just stared at the screen, her senses reeling. The sound of the door closing was the only thing that brought her out of it. Looking over, Minako found a middle-aged doctor standing there.

"Hello," he nodded politely. "I'm Dr. Fukoshira. I've been assigned to your case."

"Hope you can help," Minako nodded. "I'm Minako Aino."

"That's the name you remember?"

"Well, yeah! It's my name."

"I see," Fukoshira said absently. Gently pressing her head back with his hand, the doctor brought out a penlight and flashed it into her eye, then took it away. The procedure was repeated several times. "You're certain you didn't strike your head?"

"Right now I'm not certain of anything after 11:30 last night," Minako replied. "You think I'm kooky in the noodle?"

The joke threw the doctor off-balance for a moment, but he recovered. "Um," he began, "I don't see any signs of concussion. You say you don't have any history of mental illness. For the moment I'll accept that as fact."

"For the moment?" Minako repeated curiously.

"I'd like to get a CAT-scan," he continued.

"Why?"

"To see if there's any evidence of brain tumor or any other brain tissue abnormality," he explained.

"Because you think I'm a nut job?" Minako asked incredulously.

"Ma'am," he began patiently, "clearly something happened that's interfering with the normal thought processes of the brain. Hence the amnesia about last night and the delusion that you're a television and singing star."

"I am!" Minako protested. "I'm Minako Aino! Here, let me show you!" Minako dived into the desk and retrieved the phone book. She paged to the 'A's and thumbed down to where Aino would be.

There was a listing for her parents. Nothing for her. Confused and just a little frightened, Minako looked up at the doctor again.

"We called the Aino listing in the phone book. They said they don't have a child and certainly not one named Minako." He looked at her sympathetically as he organized what he wanted to say. "I'm not saying you've suffered a breakdown," he told her gently. "It could be something organic that's causing this. That's why I'd like to do a CAT-scan."

Over his shoulder, Minako noticed that the news channel had cycled back to the top story. It was footage of yesterday's battle with the Oni in the business district. Mars was aiming her flaming arrow at the Oni as it was held at bay by the golden links of Sailor Venus's Love Me Chain.

Only this Sailor Venus had shoulder length black hair.

"Yeah," Minako replied distantly. "Yeah, sure, Sensei. A CAT-scan sounds nice. Do I have to dress formal or can I come as I am?"

"I know this is a blow," Dr. Fukoshira said sympathetically. "We're going to find out what's wrong and we're going to help you. Don't you worry. Now why don't you just lay back and get some rest."

"Yeah," Minako replied softly. "Why don't I do that."

Minako lay down on the bed. The doctor exited as unobtrusively as possible. Five minutes passed.

"Sucker!" Minako murmured to herself as she bounded out of bed. "I've seen way too many movies in my life not to know when I'm getting the 'Gaslight' treatment."

She scampered to the door and peered out cautiously. There was little activity in the hall. Silently Minako slipped out of her room, still clad only in the hospital gown, and carefully padded over to the stairwell.

"I need to compare notes with one of the gang," she thought as she descended the stairs. The room numbers told her she was on the sixth floor. Makoto was on the fifth. "And I know where one of them is for sure."

Cautiously Minako slipped out of the stairwell and onto the fifth floor maternity ward. There didn't seem to be much activity. Assuming a confident manner, she boldly walked down the hall until she came to Makoto's room and walked right in. Nobody gave her a second look.

"Makoto?" she said upon entering. Makoto looked up from her bed. "Good, you're awake. Hey, I hate to dump this on you so soon after you giving birth, but something major is going down. Is there any way you can get hold of the gang? We need to compare notes."

Makoto looked at Minako with a puzzled expression that grew more alarming the longer it lasted.

"Do I know you?" Makoto finally said.

"So this is what the Twilight Zone feels like," the blonde thought.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Cipher

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 5: "Cipher"

By Bill K.

Ami and Usagi sat in a restaurant in Minato-Ku, not far from Ami's apartment and not far from Usagi's publisher. It was Ami's idea to have lunch, since she was off from the hospital. Usagi readily agreed, because she had to deliver pages to her publisher anyway and it gave her a chance to spend time with one of her friends and not have to cook. After small talk, mostly about Makoto's new son, their lunch arrived. Ami chose fish and a salad, while Usagi went for a huge American-style hamburger and a huge bowl of rice.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed," Ami remarked.

"You're checking up on me, aren't you?" Usagi queried. Not waiting for a response, she opened her mouth wide and took a dainty bite of the burger. "Yu sfill vurried 'bout yezzerdie."

"Usagi, chew your food," Ami grimaced.

"You're still worried about yesterday," Usagi repeated. "You want to know if I told Mamo-Chan about it. Well, I did." Voraciously she attacked the rice.

"And what was his judgment?"

"And what about that doctor-patient thingy you're always throwing in my face?" Usagi responded. "Doesn't that qualify now?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ami shrugged. "I can already make an educated guess, based on what I know about you. You don't eat right - - that much is obvious now. And you're trying to work on your current assignment and work on your proposal for your new manga, as well as maintain a household. Since you're a professional artist, you maintain a sedentary lifestyle for long periods, meaning you don't get a great deal of exercise. You're probably putting in long hours and not sleeping properly. Poor nutrition, lack of cardio-vascular exercise and lack of sleep breeds stress in the metabolism and affects blood pressure. Then when you encounter a sudden high stress situation, your blood pressure momentarily bottoms out and you faint." Ami looked up from her fish. "How did I do?"

"Smarty," Usagi pouted.

"You really should take better care of yourself, Usagi," Ami smiled. "I'm sure Mamoru told you the same thing."

"Yes," sighed Usagi. "Only he kissed me on the forehead after." Ami grinned. "I know I'm not sixteen anymore."

"No, you're not. And as such, you need to ease up on your workload. If it's affecting your sleep habits, you need to change. That fainting spell yesterday was a warning. Don't ignore it. Have you considered hiring an assistant?"

"I already pay somebody to do my lettering. I can't afford another assistant. Mamo-Chan says money is still tight and he would know. He handles the finances." Usagi frowned some. "He's been talking about setting up his own practice. I don't want to mess that up."

"Then cut back on the drawing," Ami suggested. "Your proposal will have to wait until you can get ahead on your deadlines."

"But I don't want to wait!" Usagi protested. "It's a good idea. And if I can just get it right, it'll be successful! Do you know I've redrawn the first page four times?"

"Perhaps you need a break from it. I remember times when Dad was doing a painting and he kept redoing it, sometimes he'd put it away and not look at it for a time. Then when he came back to it, he could see what was wrong and fix it."

"How long?" Usagi asked.

"Usually a few weeks," Ami shrugged. "Although I think he came back to one picture eighteen months later."

"Maybe it is worth a try," Usagi relented. "Well, it's a cinch I can't work on it tonight. I'll be over at Mako-Chan's hospital room looking at the baby. Why don't you come, too?"

"All right," Ami nodded.

"Great!" squealed Usagi. "I'll call Rei and Ryoko! Then the whole gang will be there!"

* * *

"Makoto?" Minako said anxiously, not wanting to believe what she'd heard. "It's me. Minako."

"Did we go to high school?" Makoto asked. She seemed genuinely puzzled.

"No, we've been friends for almost fifteen years," Minako replied, struggling to stay calm.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," Makoto said warily.

"Look, what is going on here? We've known each other since junior high! I was in this room just last night! We looked at your baby boy together! Makoto, you always call me 'Blondie' and rap me in the head when I get off a bad pun! I crashed at your apartment when we were seventeen! You almost choked me to death because I'm such a slob and it drove you crazy!" Minako felt tears welling. "Don't you remember?"

"You weren't here last night," Makoto told her, annoyance growing. "I've never seen you before now."

Just then, the door opened. A dietitian came in with Makoto's lunch. Spooked, Minako hurried past the startled woman and out the door.

"Who was that?" the woman asked. "A friend of yours?"

"I've never seen her before," Makoto replied. "But I hope she gets the help she needs."

In the stairwell, Minako finally came to a stop and pressed against the wall. Her mind was racing and the familiar sensation of adrenaline produced by fear was pumping through her body.

"This is crazy," Minako mumbled to herself, panting and wide-eyed. "Did Makoto drop her brains when she dropped her kid? Is this some sort of elaborate TV gotcha prank?" She continued to pant. "Or maybe I'm the one who's crazy. Maybe the whole thing was a delusion. The fame, the success, the senshi, Sailor V, all of it just one elaborate story my crazy mind put together because it couldn't deal with whatever my reality really is. I made it all up. I'm not the star of my own TV series. I don't have a hit album. I don't have wonderful friends and a wonderful man who loves me."

Minako sank down to the step and put her hand to her head.

"Oh, Toshi," she murmured. "I can't even write my delusions right. I should have married you instead of keeping you at arm's length." She brooded silently. "And I should have made you more cut."

That thought swirled around in Minako's head.

"Yeah," Minako said softly. "I would have made him more buff. I am that shallow. And I would have been Sailor Moon and not Sailor Venus! I'm the one with the star complex! And it damn well wouldn't have taken me eight years to become a star! There's no way I could have invented all this!"

The confident gleam returned to her blue eyes.

"That means it is true," Minako thought resolutely. "This is the lie! Something happened last night - - removed me from my own life. Well no way they're getting away with that!" Minako pounded her fist into her hand. "Whoever 'they' are. Artemis - - Artemis could figure this out!"

Galvanized into action, Minako rapidly descended the stairs.

"Problem is, I don't know where to find old fuzzy butt. But one thing is certain: he's not in this hospital. And since whoever's running this show seems to want to keep me in this hospital, it's time for me to exit stage left."

Minako paused at the door to the fourth floor.

"I'm going to need some clothes, though," she concluded. "Sneaking into a patient's room would be too hit and miss. They may not have anything in the closet and it may not be my size." The blonde pondered the problem. "Maybe I could sneak down to the laundry and grab some surgical scrubs. It doesn't matter if they look baggy. Let's see, laundry is usually in the basement."

Easing down the steps, Minako came out in the basement of the hospital. She peered cautiously around the door. The room was filled with huge front load washers and industrial driers and pressers, all of which made a fairly large din. Several disinterested laundry attendants milled about, performing their menial tasks with minimal effort and interest. Concluding that it was an acceptable risk, Minako scanned the area. There was an unattended uniform room forty feet from the stairwell door. Carefully she scanned the area again, then quickly ran over to the room.

Inside were racks of lab coats, surgical scrubs and orderly uniforms, as well as clothes and shoes for the security staff. Hurriedly Minako went to the rack that had her size and plucked three pants and three shirts from the rack. Remembering that the weather was still January cold, the woman donned three layers of scrubs, then found a pair of shoes from the security section that would fit her.

As she was lacing up the second shoe, Minako heard someone come into the uniform room. Her heart began to pound and she stopped.

"Hey!" came a coarse voice from a coarse woman. "Who's back there?" The woman, an older woman with rundown features, peered back and saw Minako. "You know the rules! No changing in the uniform room!"

Buoyed, Minako got up and headed for the door, under the stern gaze of the older woman.

"That's why we have a locker room," the woman reminded her.

"You got me," Minako grinned as she passed. "I won't do it again."

And up the stairwell she went to the ground floor. Acting like a medical worker going outside for a smoke, Minako casually walked out the door. Once outside, she disappeared into the concrete wilderness known as Tokyo.

* * *

Rei put the phone down and looked out at nothing. Makoto had just called her to warn her about a crazy woman with short straw-like blonde hair. As Rei listened to Makoto relate the encounter, she became more and more disturbed. What did this strange woman want? As a guess, Rei wondered if she'd been one of those disturbed women who haunted maternity wards and stole other people's babies.

Immediately Makoto got an anxiety attack and cut the call short to report the incident to hospital security. It made Rei feel bad that she'd caused her friend such anxiety. But she'd feel even worse if her supposition had come true and she hadn't said anything. As she brooded, the priest wandered out into the grounds. The air was chilly, but her robes were heavy enough to withstand the cold. Her sandals pressed to the stone path as the light wind caught strands of her long black hair and lifted them gently from her body. Flying in suddenly, Deimos and Phobos approached. Deimos landed on her shoulder, as always, and nuzzled her cheek. Phobos perched on a lantern stand and waited until Rei extended her arm, then changed perches.

"Yes, I'm worried," she told the crows. "Someone may be threatening one of my friends. Then again, maybe it's nothing."

Deimos cawed.

"Figures you'd say that," Rei grinned. "It's not that simple with humans."

"You know, I can never get used to you being able to communicate with those birds," a voice said from behind. Rei turned and found Ryoko Kunihara ambling up the path.

Ryoko was dressed as she usually was in tight, faded jeans and hiking boots. She wore a lined cowhide jacket over her upper body and, knowing her, probably had a knit blouse or decorated t-shirt underneath. Her round face and vibrant green eyes beamed at seeing her friend again. Black hair framed the face and ended at her shoulders. As usual, it was parted on the right with slanted bangs dangling across her forehead. Barely taller than Usagi, she was a compact little tomboy fighting to stay a tomboy in the face of society's expectations.

"You don't do so badly yourself," Rei replied. Deimos, ever mistrustful of anyone not Rei, hunched on the priest's shoulder and prepared to flee at a sudden move. Phobos, though, looked at her expectantly. When Ryoko extended her arm, the bird flew over and perched calmly on it.

"Hey, Phobos!" Ryoko grinned. She gently brought the bird to her and lightly stroked its back. "Who's a pretty bird?"

"Careful," Rei said with a smile. "You'll give her a big head."

"So, heard anything from that big, beautiful baseball player of yours?" Ryoko asked as she cooed over Phobos.

"Got a letter just yesterday," Rei related. "He misses me terribly."

"More than you miss him?"

"It's a tie," Rei flushed.

"I know I miss him," Ryoko leered. "He was nice to look at."

"Does your husband know you're drooling over another woman's man?" Rei asked.

"My love for Seiji is not affected by passing glances at other men, no matter how gorgeous they are," Ryoko replied. "Just to prove it, we're going camping this weekend and we plan to mate like rabbits. Makoto has made the girlish side in me rise up and demand a baby of my own." She swallowed nervously. "Hope I don't come to regret it."

"You may have to postpone that trip," Rei frowned. "I got a call from Makoto just now. She had some wild encounter with another patient who claimed they'd been friends for years. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I'm getting vibes that something's not right about this."

"Hmm," Ryoko mused, growing introspective. When Phobos felt her arm slacken, the crow launched herself up to the lantern pole again. "I was here to see if you wanted to pay Makoto a visit. I'm thinking maybe it's imperative now - - just to scope the situation out."

"You call Ami," Rei nodded. "I'll TRY to raise Usagi from wherever she is in Ditz-land."

"Be nice," Ryoko grinned.

"No promises," Rei volleyed back.

* * *

Walking along the street in Juuban, Minako was cognizant of several things. She was aware of the stares of people around her, who saw her hacked short hair, her weathered face and her inappropriate clothing and assumed she was a homeless vagrant - - which, technically, she was at the moment. She could sense in them the pity, the wariness and the unwillingness to acknowledge her existence. It wasn't a feeling she was used to and it wasn't a nice one. It seemed to set her apart from everybody.

Too, she was also aware of how she wasn't used to walking this far. She had decided to try to find Artemis through Luna, if she could possibly convince Luna about what had happened. But it was a nice distance between the hospital and Usagi's apartment and she didn't have any money for mass transit. Minako was also aware of the cold, for even three layers of the cotton twill scrubs weren't always enough to brace her against the cold of January in Tokyo. There weren't any pockets in the scrubs, either, and their short sleeves had forced her to pull her arms in under the shirt for protection.

But on she went. Artemis would believe her. Artemis had to believe her. Because Minako wasn't sure she'd be able to right things by herself.

"Uhhh," Minako growled after her stomach growled. "Man, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Maybe I should have broken out of the hospital after lunch. Would I love a big bowl of curry right now."

As she trudged along the street, Minako's eye was caught by an electronic billboard overhead on one of the buildings. There was a commercial playing for "Island Princess". Ai Fujitsu's face was prominent in the ad, surrounded by the other actors who played the other characters. They all seemed as if they were looking down at Minako and mocking her. Minako swallowed hard and looked away, spurring herself on down the street. Coming around a corner, Minako spotted Usagi's apartment building.

"Hope Usagi still lives in the same place in this crazy world," Minako mused. "Otherwise it's back to square one for me."

As she crossed the street, she spotted him. Artemis was coming out of the back of the building, the way he always did when he met Luna surreptitiously. Glancing around to see if anybody was around and watching her, Minako slipped down the alley between buildings. Half way down the alley, she determined it was safe to call out without betraying to everyone that Artemis could recognize human speech.

"Artemis!" she called out.

The little white cat turned to his name, curious. When he saw who had called him, though, his eyes grew round as saucers. With Minako still heading for him, the cat sprinted off.

"Artemis, wait!" Minako cried. "Don't run away! It's me!"

She exited the mouth of the alley and looked around. Artemis was perched atop a chain link fence. He looked back at her, but his body language told her he would leap away at the slightest provocation. Minako stopped.

"Artemis! Buddy! It's me, Minako!" she called out. "Come on, you have to remember! You came to me that day when I was thirteen. You told me I was Sailor V and we had to save the world. We've been together since forever. You have to remember, Artemis. You have to!"

The cat stared. Minako could see he didn't recognize her, but he also didn't understand how she knew about his connection to Sailor V's origins.

"Come on, Buddy, I'm in big trouble here! I need your help! I need you to help me make it right!" The cat still stared. "Come on, Artemis, say something! Even if you just call me a screwball blonde like always! You have to help me! Whoever did this to me may go after Usagi next! Or Rei or Makoto or Ami!"

Pivoting on the fence, Artemis leaped down onto the pavement on the other side. The cat scurried away.

"ARTEMIS!" she cried after him.

But the white cat disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone. Minako sagged back against the wall of the apartment building. The world was swirling again.

"What do I do now?" she asked herself.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. The Lowest Point on Earth

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 6: "The Lowest Point On Earth"

By Bill K.

Luna hadn't been back in the apartment more than thirty minutes. She'd been out with Artemis that morning exploring some energy anomalies he'd registered. As it turned out, they were false readings caused by a combination of atmospheric conditions and some industrial releases. Those things happened, as Luna had consoled her partner.

The venture hadn't been a total waste, though. It gave the little black cat a chance to be with Artemis. They detoured through the park on the way back to the apartment and enjoyed the scenery. Even the park in wintertime seemed nice when she was in his company. A small smile forced its way onto her face. They really didn't see as much of each other as they should, she concluded.

"Perhaps a little less 'nose to the grindstone' is warranted," Luna told herself. "Usagi is always saying life is to be enjoyed. While she does it as an excuse for her procrastination and laziness, there is a grain of truth to the statement. Swinging the pendulum too far to the other extreme is hardly more praiseworthy." She smirked. "And I dare say I shant get an argument from Artemis."

Luna glanced at the clock.

"I do hope Usagi remembers to pick up dinner on her way home from her lunch appointment with Ami," the cat thought. As she walked around the apartment, finalizing her inspection of things, she glanced at the drawing table. "And I hope she remembers her deadlines. It's behavior such as this that forces her to put in long hours at her drawing table and causes her to miss sleep. Mamoru cautioned her about it."

Just then, she heard her laptop signal. Scampering over and leaping up on the table, Luna pushed the screen up and engaged the computer.

"Artemis?" Luna queried. "Has something happened? It's only been thirty minutes since I saw you?"

"You could say that," Artemis replied, once more falling back on his penchant for ironic understatement. "I had a run-in with somebody in the alley behind your place."

"Are you injured?" Luna gasped.

"No, I'm fine."

"Gracious, then what happened?"

"This woman came running up to me," Artemis related. "She looked like some street person - - real desperate look on her face. She called me by name."

"Indeed?"

"Said we were old friends. Said I'd picked her to be Sailor V when she was thirteen and that we'd been partners for years."

"A coincidence, perhaps?" Luna offered. "Perhaps she's delusional or otherwise ill. She believes she's Sailor V and just happened to pick you to tell rather than a passerby or an inanimate object."

"Luna, she knew I can talk," Artemis told her. "Somehow she knew. And she rattled off the civilian names of the other senshi - - all except Ryoko."

"How could she possibly know?"

"I don't know," Artemis frowned. "And that's what's got me worried. She babbled something about being in big trouble, that I was the only one who could help her. And then she said that if I didn't, the same thing could happen to the others. What if she's telling the truth?"

"Artemis, you know there are no other senshi," Luna reminded him. "Saturn is in the future and all the others are accounted for."

"Then how does she know what she knows?" Artemis shot back.

"A spy, perhaps?" Luna suggested. "Sent to infiltrate us? Perhaps some new threat is looming and it wants to neutralize the senshi from within?"

"Maybe," the white cat murmured. "It doesn't add up to that, though. Right now it doesn't add up to anything. Touch base with Usagi when she gets back. See if she's heard anything, or even worse run into this woman. I'll check with Ryoko. Meanwhile, I'm going to do some digging."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Luna asked.

"Try to remember back to Silver Millennium. Maybe Serenity the first sent someone else into the future with us. Otherwise, just keep being beautiful."

"Honestly," Luna huffed, rolling her eyes. But after Artemis severed the connection, the little black cat smiled and blew a kiss to the screen.

* * *

As Mamoru entered the apartment after his shift, he just had time to move out of the way upon seeing Usagi steaming for the door.

"Hey, whoa!" he said, grasping her hand and holding her back. "What's the rush? They announce a new flavor at the sweet shop?"

"YOU'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT FUNNY, MAMORU CHIBA!" Usagi fumed, her face screwing up into a petulant pout. Mamoru leaned in and kissed her. That seemed to take some of the steam out of her petulance. "I'm sorry, Mamo-Chan. I've got to go. Luna told me there might be a senshi problem and I've got to meet with the girls. Dinner's staying warm in the oven."

"Is it urgent?" Mamoru asked her. "Because I kind of had something I need to discuss with you."

"I'm sorry, but Luna sounded like it was."

"Is she here now?" Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded. "Then she can watch dinner. I'll drive you over to the shrine. We can talk on the way."

"OK, but we're meeting at the hospital instead," Usagi said, easing her way out the door. She assumed Mamoru would follow and he did. "We're doing that so Mako-Chan can sit in."

In Mamoru's car, a Nissan compact that he'd bought just last year when his sports car finally gave up the ghost, the couple settled in for the drive back to the hospital.

"Do you need me to stay?" Mamoru asked.

"No, I'll catch a ride back home with Ryoko," Usagi replied. "What did you want to talk about, Mamo-Chan?"

"Well," he began. Usagi eyed him curiously. "I've been offered a position with a private practice. Dr. Shikigami is planning to retire in a year and he wants to bring in a younger doctor to share his caseload and eventually take over the practice. It's a good opportunity - - set hours and potentially more money in the long run. But I thought I should discuss it with you first."

"Do you want to do it?" Usagi asked. The question surprised him.

"Well, I think it's a very good opportunity," he began. "I've been wanting to get out of the hospital and into private practice, but the start-up costs have always held me back. This way, the practice is already started. It already has a client base and a billing and support structure. It would allow me to skip over all those start-up problems and jump right into it." He glanced over and Usagi was still waiting patiently for a "yes or no" answer. He chuckled. "Yes, I want to do it."

"Then do it," Usagi told him.

"It will mean a drop in income initially. Dr. Shikigami will still handle the majority of the patients at first. I'll be handling new patients and some established ones. The budget could get a little tight."

"We've handled tight times before," Usagi replied. "I'll just have to remember to make dinner more often and buy take out less. And if I can sell this new feature I'm working on, we won't have to worry."

"That's still an 'if'," he reminded her.

"Even if it doesn't sell, do it," she maintained. "If it makes you happy, do it. I only want you to be happy, Mamo-Chan."

He brought his arm around her as he drove and she nuzzled next to him.

"And if it means an end to you working third shift, DEFINITELY do it," she added. He chuckled and it made her feel warm inside.

"OK, I'll tell him 'yes'," Mamoru stated.

"When will you start?"

"End of February, probably." He glanced down at her with a wry smile. "Just remember, you've got a nine to five husband now. I expect to see a lot fewer long nights at the drawing board. You have wifely duties to fulfill."

"I already promised to cook for you," Usagi replied with mock indignation. Mamoru gave one of her hair trails a playful jerk.

* * *

Up in Makoto's hospital room, Rei and Ryoko were just arriving. Makoto's face lit up when she saw her two old, dear friends.

"Hi, you two," Makoto smiled. "Sorry you had to drag down here again."

"Don't worry about it," Rei replied happily. "It gave me another chance to see that beautiful son of yours."

"He is a cutie, Makoto," Ryoko nodded in agreement. Then she sported an anxious grin. "He makes me want one of my own. Tell me I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy," Makoto chuckled. "I happen to think you'd make a great mother, Ryoko."

"Yeah, you're the most steady, sensible person I've ever known," Rei added "Now Usagi, there's someone I dread raising children. She can barely take care of herself."

"And yet, we all know it's coming," smirked Ryoko. "Sort of like old age and winter."

"Maybe that's why the gods are giving her a thousand years to get ready," Makoto added. The three women laughed heartily.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ryoko asked Makoto.

"San-San wants to call him 'Ichiro'," Makoto answered. "It's fine with me. It's a good name."

"After Ichiro Suzuki?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, I think that's the baseball player he likes," Makoto nodded. "My, but aren't you becoming the rabid baseball fan all of a sudden."

"It's an interesting sport," Rei replied with averted eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Especially a certain part of it," Ryoko said slyly and nudged the priest with her hip.

"I'm here!" Usagi said, scuttling into the hospital room looking rushed and disheveled as usual. "Mako-Chan, you look great! And I want to see the baby again before I leave!"

"If you'd get here on time, you could have seen him with us," Rei pointed out acidly.

Usagi replied with a raspberry. "I'm not late! Ami's not here yet!"

"Another shining example of 'Usagian logic'," Ryoko commented. Usagi shot a glare her way.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Ami said as she breezed into the room. "I apologize for being late. It took longer to finish my shift than I anticipated." She nodded greetings to everyone and walked over to Makoto's bedside. "You're recovering quite nicely, Makoto. I'd say you should be able to be discharged soon, possibly tomorrow evening."

"I could walk out of here now if I wanted to," Makoto countered. "You doctors are just keeping me here to run up the bill."

"That is not true!" gasped Ami. Makoto turned to the others and smirked.

"See," Makoto grinned. "I'm learning which of her buttons I can push."

"Perhaps we should get to business," Ami replied disdainfully while the others twittered. "I consulted with Luna and Artemis about the incident this morning. Apparently there was a second incident with this woman involving Artemis early this afternoon."

"She's got to be someone with mental problems, Ames," Makoto said. "I've never seen her before in my life."

"I'm not entirely certain of that," Ami replied. "From what Artemis told me, she has too much intimate knowledge of us for me to accept that theory." Makoto gave her a look of disbelief. "Clearly you aren't familiar with alternate reality theories."

"You think she's a refugee from an alternate reality?" Ryoko asked. "But how could she cross the time lines and get here?"

"Wait, whoa," Makoto interjected. "Explain this alternate reality stuff to us stupid people." Usagi nodded, wide-eyed.

"The theory of alternate reality states that actions taken at critical times create one future and not taking that action creates a separate future that evolves into an alternate reality," Ami explained. "Recall when Yui abducted me in order to eliminate the future Crystal Tokyo and kill the senshi in the twenty-first century? The dystopian future she resided in was an alternate reality."

"And this woman is from one of those alternate realities?" Rei asked.

"It's a theory," Ami told her. "I'm not saying it's fact without more evidence."

"Well I don't think much of your theory," Rei scowled. "She says she's Sailor Venus? Well this is the only Sailor Venus I've ever known," and she put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, "and the only one I ever want to know."

"Thanks, Rei," Ryoko said softly. "But if this is a threat, to us or to the world, we've got to check it out."

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo and with it the temperature. Minako folded her arms around her torso to try to conserve warmth. The discarded sheet of plastic that she'd found helped some, but it was awkward to keep wrapped around her and holding it in place left her hands exposed.

She walked aimlessly through the Tokyo streets, trying to ignore the emptiness in her stomach and concentrate on a plan of action. Her hunger wasn't as bad as it had been. She'd gone into one of the local train stations and filled up with water from one of the drinking fountains. It had fooled her stomach for a while and quieted the hunger pangs, but there was no nutrition in it. She was tired, partly from lack of food and partly from walking all over Juuban and Minato-ku in search of someone who would believe her and help her get back the life that had been hers.

"I'm going to have to find shelter somewhere pretty soon," Minako thought to herself as she shuffled past other people on the sidewalk. "Maybe the train station. Or maybe a shrine. Maybe they'll have something to eat."

The woman brushed back her short blonde hair and emitted an exhausted sigh.

"Who in the Hell did I piss off to have this happen?" she wondered silently as the people around her ignored her. "It's like the Gods struck me down and then forgot to carry me off to Hell. Who could hate me this much? I mean, sure I've made enemies, but for someone to carry this much of a grudge isn't sane."

Minako felt her stomach grumble.

"Wonder if I should try that water trick again," she mused. "I'd hate to find some warm spot to spend the night and then have to give it up because I had to go. I don't exactly know what homeless etiquette is in those situations."

Blankly she paused at a crosswalk light. There was a toy store in the corner, one she passed all the time walking back from Hikawa Shrine when she lived with her parents. In the window were dolls of the Sailor Senshi, still a popular item among the children - - and some adults - - in Tokyo. Her eyes naturally went to the Sailor Venus figure, as they always did. Yes, she had an ego. She'd confessed to that on more than one occasion. This time, though, she prayed that the Venus figure would have long blonde hair gathered with a red ribbon rather than expecting it.

It didn't. The hair was shoulder-length and black.

"There's got to be a way out of this," Minako told herself as she crossed the street. "Think, Minako! You've faced everything you could possibly face in the last fifteen years. You were doing this when Usagi and the gang were still going to junior high and worrying about boys and clothes and CDs and grades. There's got to be a way to get my life back! I can't spend the rest of my life like this!"

At once, Minako stopped and realized where she was. She was outside the apartment building that housed the apartment she and Toshihiro shared. She'd walked there out of muscle memory, since she'd been preoccupied with her situation. Her first impulse was to leave.

But she didn't. An idea occurred to her and she went to the door. The front door of the building was locked as usual. But if the code was the same, she could get into the building and possibly take refuge in the boiler room for the night. She approached the door, looking around warily for any residents or any of the maintenance workers. The same keypad was in the wall next to the door. Skittishly Minako reached up and pressed in the code that had worked just yesterday.

The light changed from red to green on the keypad. Quickly Minako opened the door and went into the Fourier where the mail boxes were. She glanced at the boxes. Box forty-four had the name "Manabe" on it.

Just Manabe.

Minako felt her eyes sting, but went in. Instead of seeking out the boiler room, though, she went upstairs to the fourth floor. She didn't know why. Seeing Toshihiro look at her blankly and ask her who she was would be a wound she'd rather not deal with. But still she went up to the fourth floor and soon she found herself in front of Apartment 44.

Being an upper scale apartment building, the doors on the apartments were quite decorative. They even came with decorative window panels on either side of the frame to give it a more attractive look. Rather than knock, Minako peered into the window. The apartment was a little neater than she remembered, and had more books on cinema than she remembered.

"It sort of looks like the apartment," Minako mused, "before I moved in." The last words caught in her throat. "He doesn't seem to be home. Maybe he's working late on a shoot."

Minako pressed her hand to the glass and in a weak moment wished with all her heart that she was inside that little apartment, cuddled up next to Toshihiro. Then her hand dropped away, leaving a hand print on the glass. There was a potted plant in a huge two foot tall vase outside the apartment. The management company had put them in all the halls to give the halls a more inviting look. Minako sank down until she came to rest on the rim of the vase and let her head rest against the wall. A tear trickled down her dirty, windblown cheek.

"Toshi. Artemis. Guys," she mumbled helplessly. "I really miss you."

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. A Little Thing Called Attraction

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 7: "A Little Thing Called Attraction"

By Bill K.

Minako felt a hand on her shoulder and woke with a start. She looked up, and saw Toshihiro looking down at her. His face revealed he was concerned, perplexed and just a little wary. It was then she realized that she was still sitting on the vase outside his apartment.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked. Minako stared up at him in confusion. He was the same kind, cuddly little teddy bear he'd been the last time she'd seen him - - almost. Something seemed a little different.

There was no recognition in his gaze.

"Um, yeah," Minako said. She got up skittishly and backed up a couple of paces. Startled, Toshihiro backed up a pace as well. "I, uh, guess I just fell asleep."

"Were you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"No, I," she began, "well, I, um, used to live here. Just - - wanted to see how the old place looked. Sorry if I intruded."

Feeling embarrassed, something Minako rarely felt, she turned to leave. After three paces, Toshihiro spoke up again.

"Miss?" he ventured awkwardly. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Humiliation filled her throat until Minako felt like she would choke. She swallowed it down with some effort, but not until a few moments passed.

"No," she replied. She didn't look back. "I did have a dinner date with the Emperor and his wife, but that kind of fell through."

She started to leave again. Now that he'd seen her, Minako wasn't sure she would be able to sneak down to the boiler room safely. That meant braving the cold again. For that reason alone, coming up to the apartment had been a mistake. But there was also the huge pain throbbing in her heart right now to add to it. He didn't recognize her. He didn't even know she existed until a few moments ago. Minako wasn't certain how much more of this she could take.

"Um," he began. Minako stopped and turned to him - - and instantly his body language changed. Toshihiro drew into himself. His eyes reflexively sought the floor and his body tensed. "If you'd like," and he stopped, gathering his deserted confidence back up, "well, what I mean is, if you have no objections, and if you don't have any other place to go and you need some place to sleep - - well, you can sleep here if you'd like." His eyes grew saucer-like. "I mean that with completely honorable intentions! It's - - you wouldn't have to be afraid of anything happening!"

A smile of recognition crept onto Minako's face. Toshihiro had been just like this when he first asked her out on the set of "Angel High". She knew him well enough to know why: He was terrified of her finding him physically repulsive and rejecting him. Toshihiro had so many issues about his weight and his body image, issues that he buried under his eye for cinema and his appreciation for comedy. And, as was too often the case with him, they would rise unbidden, leaping up again when he least expected them, robbing him of everything she found admirable in him.

"I was just thinking," he continued to babble, "that you seemed to be in a tight spot and I have enough room . . ."

"Sure," Minako smiled sweetly, gratefully. "Thank you."

And Toshihiro looked at her the same way he had when she'd first agreed to date him - - as if he'd just won first prize in every major film contest in the world. Minako's hand went to her hair on reflex and brushed it behind her ear.

"Great!" Toshihiro exclaimed. "Come on in! I'm . . ."

"Toshihiro, yeah," Minako smiled. Then she stopped, her eyes growing large.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Um, the name was on the box downstairs," Minako alibied. "And, uh, I saw your picture once in a magazine. You direct that TV show, 'Cherry Blossom Days'."

"Oh," he nodded, reassured. Toshihiro ushered her into the apartment. "And you are?"

"Minako Aino," she answered. There was no recognition in his eyes and her heart got a little twinge.

"Well, Aino-San, make yourself comfortable. Can I fix you something to eat?"

"Um, if it's not any trouble," Minako replied, trying not to sound too anxious.

"No trouble at all," Toshihiro told her with the wonderful, mannered graciousness he had. "The bathroom is over there if you'd like to get cleaned up."

"Boy, would I!" Minako sighed. "It feels like I haven't been clean in years!"

Minako headed for the bathroom, one she'd used for years in her previous life. As she reached the door, she turned back to Toshihiro.

"No peeking," she said impishly. Her teasing banter was a familiar staple of their relationship. But Toshihiro instantly colored.

"O-Of course not!" he sputtered. Again, Minako filled with warmth and affection for this man.

"Manabe-San," she grinned. "Thanks again."

It took considerably less time for Minako to finish in the bathroom than it usually did. That was because she had considerably less hair to wash, brush and style. She also eschewed trying to make up her face, since she determined there wasn't any point with her haggard skin and chapped lips. Donning the hospital scrubs again, she emerged from the bathroom to the scent of a wonderful dinner.

"That smells pretty good," Minako said.

"Well, I'm no gourmet chef, but I can make a few edible things," Toshihiro shrugged.

"You're one up on me," chuckled Minako, because her Toshi already knew that. "I'm a disaster in the kitchen. Actually I can cook a few things, but the collateral damage usually makes it not worth it."

That drew a smile from Toshihiro. Minako could see the same things amused him.

"Well don't feel bad," he said. "I usually eat out. It's easier for me and easier for the kitchen." Minako felt herself grinning. He was exactly the same.

Each one became content with eating. The table lapsed into a quiet that disturbed Minako. It showed her that a gulf existed between them and it hurt. Though she didn't realize it, her disappointment and preoccupation colored her expression and caught her host's eye. She also didn't realize that her expression wasn't the only thing that had caught her host's eye.

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Toshihiro ventured. He nervously adjusted his glasses, another familiar tick.

"Depends on how personal," Minako quipped reflexively. As a couple, she'd say that and he'd plow right ahead, because he knew she was joking. But now Toshihiro hesitated. "Sure. Go ahead. You're my host, after all."

"Well, I apologize if it's a painful subject, but," and he paused to gather himself, "how did you end up in a situation like this? I mean, I'm assuming you're homeless, right?"

"Pretty much," Minako murmured. She exhaled with exhaustion and frustration. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"A lot of people say that," Toshihiro replied. "They think their problems are unique until they talk it out and discover that their problems aren't so unique after all. I'm not saying I can help. I'm just a TV show director, after all. But maybe I can help. I'm willing to try, if you'll let me."

"Yeah, well my problem IS pretty unique," Minako said. "And I really don't think you'd believe it - - and I've gotten that reaction a couple of times too many today and I'd rather not go through it again."

"I'm sorry you won't trust me," Toshihiro answered. "You must have your reasons. If I'm not prying, what kind of life did you used to have? It's hard to imagine a pretty girl like you falling on hard times like this. Are you running from someone?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Minako asked, stunned.

Toshihiro flushed slightly. "Um, yes. I-I'm not trying to come on to you!"

"Yeah, we've established that," Minako said with a wry grin. "You don't have to say I'm pretty just to be nice. I know I've seen better days."

"Well, it's just," Toshihiro began, "I've been in TV for years. I deal with beautiful faces all the time. And you've got the lines. You've got the features. You could take a little better care of yourself - - of course, someone in your situation probably doesn't have the opportunity. But the lines are there." He hesitated, wondering if he dared go on. "And there's something else. Excuse me for getting metaphysical, but - - there's a spirit to you. A spirit of fun and adventure that hasn't been beaten down yet." He looked down self-consciously. "I think it more than compensates for whatever physical defects you have."

"Thank you," Minako sighed gratefully.

"So are you running from someone?"

For a moment Minako was tempted to tell him everything.

"Let's just say I'm searching for something," she said.

"Lost family?"

"A whole lot more than that." Minako grew solemn for a few moments. Then, reflexively, she perked up and forced a smile. "OK, your turn. Got a girl?"

"No," Toshihiro said, his eyes casting downward.

"A handsome, funny guy like you?" Minako goggled.

"I've dated a few times," he said. "Nobody I wanted to share my life with. And thanks for the handsome part. Not everybody shares your opinion."

"Like you?" Minako asked. Toshihiro looked at her with surprise. "It's not hard to tell. You look like someone who isn't satisfied with the way he looks. Which is dumb. You've got the lines, Mister. You could take a little better care of yourself . . ."

"OK, I deserved that," Toshihiro smiled.

"Yeah, you did," Minako grinned. Then she grew serious. "But that doesn't mean it isn't true. You do have the lines. And even shallow girls like me can see how handsome you are inside - - once you hit us over the head with it."

Toshihiro looked like he wanted to say something. If it was the something Minako thought it was, her answer would be "yes".

"Let me clear the dishes," he said finally. Minako was disappointed, but consoled herself with the fact that he was this way when they first dated.

"OK if I sit on your couch?" Minako asked. "It looks really comfy."

"Help yourself," he called to her from the kitchen. "Watch some TV if you'd like."

Toshihiro finished washing the dishes and entered the living room. He was about to speak, but stopped when he spotted Minako. She was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Smiling, Toshihiro got a blanket from the bedroom and gently draped it over her. As he stood over her, he was struck by how much more beautiful she looked when she was at peace like this. Despite how chapped they were, her lips looked so alluring. He had the urge to kiss them.

Right then and there, Toshihiro retired to his bedroom before he did something he felt he'd regret.

* * *

The Suzuki 4-wheel drive pulled away from Hikawa Shrine after dropping off Rei Hino. It nosed expertly into traffic and headed for the apartment building Usagi lived in.

"It's so strange," Usagi said suddenly. "That woman thinking she's Sailor Venus."

"Yeah," Ryoko agreed. "If she was going to delude herself into thinking she was a senshi, why wouldn't she pick Sailor Moon. You're a lot more famous than I am."

"That's not true!"

"Afraid so," Ryoko chuckled. She glanced at Usagi. "Don't let it bother you. I don't mind being 'and the senshi'. As long as we do good and help people, billing isn't important. I'm not in this for the ego boost."

"I hope we can find her and help her," Usagi fretted.

"You're not going to worry yourself out of a night's sleep, are you?"

"No," Usagi sighed. "I'll probably be up working my deadlines, anyway."

"I thought Ami told you to stop that," Ryoko asked. Usagi instantly took on a guilty look. "Usagi."

"I want to get it done!" Usagi howled.

"It's not worth it if it affects your health. Now you go right home, cuddle up next to your husband and grab some sleep."

"All right!" Usagi huffed.

Ryoko gave her a smirk. "Seiji said he might be in line for a promotion at the bank."

"Really? That's great news! What position?"

"There's an opening for a supervisor of deposit accounting," Ryoko revealed. "He's applied for it and they're considering him. He's not sure, but he's pretty hopeful about getting it. And if he does, maybe there'll be more money to let us start a family."

"You're serious about having a baby?"

"Yeah," Ryoko smiled anxiously. "Makoto gave me the bug. I want a little baby in my arms, too. I want a little boy, just like Seiji. And then a little girl. And then another little boy and then a girl and then . . ."

Both women dissolved into laughter.

"And the great thing is, since I work at home I don't have to quit my job," Ryoko added. "I used to worry about raising a family AND being a senshi. But Makoto's proven that you can do it. So if Seiji's promotion comes through, I'm going to lock us both in the bedroom for a month until I conceive. And there better not be any senshi emergencies, because you guys will be on your own."

Usagi laughed at that one, too. Ryoko pulled the Suzuki into the drive of Usagi's apartment building.

"I hope everything comes through for you, Ryoko-chan," Usagi said, patting the hand that rested on the stick shift. "And when you do have your baby, call me when you need a baby sitter." She smirked maliciously. "I'll send Luna over."

"Don't do that!" chuckled Ryoko. "She and Artemis will spend the whole evening necking and nobody will watch the baby!"

They both laughed.

Usagi got out and waved at the Suzuki as it drove off. After it disappeared, though, the woman grew anxious. The very idea that anyone but Ryoko could be Sailor Venus was flat out impossible to her. And yet this other person did exist and Ami thought it was possible that she was telling the truth. Her belief in her sturdy life shaken, Usagi turned and walked inside the apartment building. The comfort of Mamoru's strong arms was what she needed right now.

Usagi hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Minako returned to consciousness on the sofa. She arched her back and stretched.

"Must have fell asleep watching TV again," she thought as she brushed her hair out of her forehead with her hand. Then she realized how short it was. "Oh yeah. Twilight Zone."

Hearing pans rattling in the kitchen, Minako got up and investigated. She found Toshihiro in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It was something he always did while she hogged the bathroom in the morning. That memory gave her a pang.

"Good morning," Toshihiro said pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. That sofa is a comfy as I . . . um, as it looks," Minako answered. "And I guess I was real tired. That looks good. Wouldn't happen to be enough for two, would there?"

"As a matter of fact," Toshihiro smiled, "there is. Won't you join me?"

They sat down at the table. It wasn't the greatest meal she'd tasted, but the company more than made up for it. Being with Toshihiro again made it seem, even fleetingly, like she was back in her normal life.

"Do you have to be at the, um, place you make your TV show?" Minako inquired.

"No, we're on hiatus until the new season," Toshihiro replied. "I'm helping out a friend of mine who's doing a pilot. I'm helping him with blocking. It's his first chance to direct." He finished a bite. "What about your plans - - if I may ask?"

"Back to searching," Minako said, less than resolutely. "I've still got a few ideas to try. But thanks again for letting me crash here. Beats the train station by a wide margin. I wish I could do something to repay you."

"Well," Toshihiro began haltingly, "that depends. Did you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"I suppose that depends on how much I accomplish today," Minako shrugged. Then she leered reflexively. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Um," Toshihiro stammered and she could see he was taken aback a little by her forwardness. "Nothing like that! It's just - - well, you seem to be a nice person and I've got the room and I really feel like I want to help out. I'm not trying to come on to you."

"I wish you would," Minako said under her breathe. Then she realized Toshihiro had heard her. "Hey, I don't mean to sound like some cheap floozie who sleeps her way around the town or nothing. It's just, you're not as repulsive as you think you are, To . . . Manabe-San. And a lot of us girls have a soft spot in their hearts for knights in shining armor." She looked down at her plate. "Yeah, if you're still willing to have me, and I don't end up in my own bed tonight, I'd love to stay over here." She glanced up with a mischievous glint in her eye. "We can pop some popcorn and watch a movie. But I have to warn you, I'm partial to horror flicks."

"And I was beginning to wonder if you had any flaws," Toshihiro smirked. "I really wish I knew what your story was, Aino-San."

They went back to eating. After a few minutes, Toshihiro checked his cell phone for messages.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I just remembered - - I got this weird call yesterday." He looked at Minako and the displaced senshi felt the blood drain from her. "It was you, wasn't it? As I remember, the voice sounded like yours - - and she said it was Minako."

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. The Truth Of The Matter

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 8: "The Truth Of The Matter"

By Bill K.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I just remembered - - I got this weird call yesterday." He looked at Minako and the displaced senshi felt the blood drain from her. "It was you, wasn't it? As I remember, the voice sounded like yours - - and she said it was Minako."

"Yeah?" Minako chuckled weakly. "Funny coincidence."

"You're saying you didn't make that call?" Toshihiro asked her. His demeanor was cooling and suspicious.

Minako didn't answer.

"Aino-San?" he prodded. "I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

"I knew it was too good to last," Minako muttered. "It's the way my luck's been running." Toshihiro continued to wait. "You're not going to believe this, Toshi. But I swear on everything I hold holy that it's the truth." She took a breath. "Up until yesterday, I lived here."

Toshihiro stared at her.

"Please don't look at me like I'm crazy," Minako pleaded. "Something happened between yesterday and the day before. Something or someone changed everything about the world so I was eliminated from it. Everything I did is gone. Everyone who knew me doesn't anymore. I didn't even used to look like this! I had long hair and I was stone gorgeous! Before yesterday, we were a couple. We've lived together for almost three years."

Minako looked deep into Toshihiro's face.

"You don't believe me," she said.

"Well, I think I'd know if I'd been living with someone for almost three years," he replied.

"That's just it! Somebody changed everything! Nobody knows what they knew anymore! None of my friends recognize me anymore! I'm not star of 'Island Princess' anymore! I'm not Sailor Venus anymore! It's like I never existed!"

"Sailor Venus?" Toshihiro asked incredulously. "Of the Sailor Senshi?"

"How do I prove it?" she asked.

"Well, you could turn into Sailor Venus right in front of me," Toshihiro suggested. "That would be pretty convincing."

"Tried that. I can't transform anymore."

"Of course," Toshihiro nodded.

Minako glared at him. "OK, how's this sound: You're thirty years old, your favorite food is sweet bean paste, you like to sleep on your side in your underwear, you're scared of heights, you've watched everything Miyazaki has made fifteen times, you have a mole on your right rib cage, you're uncut and you'd never had sex with a woman until we started dating."

Toshihiro's eyes bulged. "H-How did you know all that?"

"Because until yesterday I was your live-in girlfriend! Duh! You're lucky I didn't bring up the time I dressed up as Princess Mononoke."

His eyes sought his lap. "This," he mumbled, "this is something out of a movie. This doesn't happen in real life."

"It does when your girlfriend's a senshi," Minako offered apologetically. "Toshi, why did you take me in? You didn't know me and you don't make it a habit of picking up strays and giving them a home - - at least you didn't as long as I've known you."

"I," he began, "you were in trouble. I felt - - sorry for you."

"OK," Minako nodded. "Is that all you felt?"

Toshihiro looked at her like a little boy caught in a fib.

"Because I think you kind of felt attracted to me, too. And, you know," she grinned sadly, "it's kind of nice to know what we have can transcend something like this. Makes me think that maybe Ace didn't really know what he was talking about after all."

"Ace?" Toshihiro asked.

"Old news," Minako said. She got up and walked around the table to where Toshihiro was sitting. The man sat in his chair mesmerized by her. Minako sat down in his lap and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Toshi, the last day and change has been ten nightmares for me, for a lot of reasons. But one of the biggest ones is because you don't know who I am anymore. But you do," and she pressed her hand to his chest, "in here. And that gives me hope."

She leaned in.

"And one way or another, I'll make you remember me," Minako whispered. "I won't live without you."

Their lips pressed together. Minako tried to transfer all the love and the passion she felt for Toshihiro to him through her lips. Finally they parted.

"Feel anything?" she asked timidly.

"Honestly, I don't remember meeting you before last evening," he murmured. "But if what you told me IS true, I want to remember now more than ever. And even if it's not - - maybe it should be."

Minako smiled. "It will be - - even if we have to start from scratch."

* * *

Over morning breakfast, after Mamoru and Luna had managed to coax Usagi out of bed and get her into a semi-coherent state, the two listened as Usagi related what was discussed the night before.

"An alternate reality?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"I felt the same incredulity, Mamoru," Luna interjected. "But Artemis is quite convinced of the possibility and I've learned to trust his intuition in cases such as this."

"Yeah, Ami thinks it's possible, too. That's good enough for me," Usagi added. "I can't imagine what that poor woman is going through. To be separated from everyone she loves and everything she's known? It's just too horrible to think about." Pausing for four bites of her meal, Usagi went on. "Why, if we were both someplace and you didn't remember me, I don't know what I'd do!"

Mamoru rested his chin on his hand and, smiling, stared at his wife.

"You did go through it," Luna said with an acid look. "From the moment after you defeated Queen Beryl until just after the meteor containing Ann and Ail crashed - - REMEMBER?"

"Oh yeah," Usagi squeaked.

"I thought I was the one with memory problems, Usako," Mamoru added wryly.

"STOP TEASING ME OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY SHOE!" Usagi bellowed. "It's not exactly something I want to remember." Usagi softened. "And if this poor woman feels half as bad as I felt when you didn't remember we were in love, then my heart just goes out to her."

"Well I can certainly sympathize with that," Luna nodded.

They continued eating.

"I just thought of something," Usagi said suddenly.

"Uh oh," Mamoru chuckled.

"Quiet," his wife huffed. "If this woman is Sailor Venus in her world, what happened to Ryoko?"

"Maybe there is no Ryoko in her world," Mamoru suggested.

"That wouldn't be nice, either," Usagi said with rising anxiety. "That wouldn't be nice at all!"

* * *

Toshihiro entered the room after finishing the breakfast dishes. He found Minako gathering her plastic shawl.

"Going?" he asked. He hoped he didn't sound as anxious as he suddenly felt.

"Yeah," Minako said, trying to sound brave. Then she perked up, slipping behind a jaunty mask. Toshihiro noticed she did that a lot. "Got to see a priest about a life."

"Need me to drive you?" Toshihiro offered.

Minako thought a moment. "It would be nice. But I don't want to be a burden. Don't you have studio work today?"

"Just helping my friend with his pilot. I can call him." Toshihiro smiled and shrugged. "He's going to have to learn to do it himself sooner or later. Besides, I think you need help more than he does right now."

A huge smile of gratitude sprouted across Minako's face. Suddenly Toshihiro felt strong and empowered.

"Now I remember why I love you so much," Minako told him. "There's more to you than just funny jokes and a steady rudder."

"That's nice to hear," he grinned. "It's nice to know somebody loves me. I wish I could remember how I feel about you. I think I'm beginning to understand, deep down - - but I wish I could remember our life together." Toshihiro escorted her to the door. "I bet we had some wild times."

"What makes you say that?" Minako asked as they headed to the parking garage.

"There's something about you," he said. "I look at you and I see a wild, untamed horse who was used to running free. Only when I found you, you were penned up in a corral with a rope around your neck, miserable."

"Wow, deja vu," Minako commented.

"How so?" Toshihiro asked as they got into his car.

"You said that to me when we were dating," Minako revealed, "except the corral part, of course. In fact, we were spending Sunday morning in bed together and we were talking - - in between wrestling, if you know what I mean. I always thought that was a nice thing to say, too. The thought of me running through some grassy meadow, the wind whipping through my mane, just being wild and carefree - - that was a turn-on." She chuckled. "It got you an extra roll in the hay."

She glanced at Toshihiro when she noticed his silence.

"Toshi?" she asked when she noticed his straight ahead glare.

"This isn't fair," he said, emotions bubbling beneath the surface. "It isn't right. It's bad enough whoever did this to you stole everything you had from you. But he's stolen part of my life, too!"

"Yeah," Minako replied softly, rubbing his forearm. "I hadn't thought of that. Guess I was a little preoccupied. But it's not hopeless, Toshi. Maybe you don't remember me, but I think your heart does. That's a step. It's one for our side. There may be two out in the bottom of the ninth, but we've still got a chance to kick the winning goal."

That took a moment to sink in. When it did, Toshihiro glanced incredulously at Minako.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

In the hospital maternity ward, Makoto held little Ichiro in her arms. The infant was feeding contentedly at her breast and Makoto seemed completely at peace with the universe. In the background, a morning talk show was on with the sound on low. Just then the door opened. Makoto turned and saw Sanjuro and little Akiko peeking in.

"Should we come back later?" Sanjuro asked.

"It's OK," Makoto smiled. "She's going to see it sooner or later. Might as well get her used to it."

The pair came in. Immediately Makoto noticed the troubled look on her daughter's face.

"Akiko?" Makoto ventured. "What's wrong?"

The child remained mute for a few seconds. A gentle prod from her father brought out her voice.

"Are you going to replace me?" she asked.

"Akiko, no," Makoto said, stunned by the question. "I've told you and told you, I've got enough love for you both. So does your father."

The troubled look stayed.

"Don't you believe me?" Makoto asked.

Akiko nodded her head.

"Then what is it? You don't still hate your brother, do you?"

Violently the child shook her head. Her vehemence surprised both her parents.

"Akiko?" Makoto asked again. Akiko's troubled continence dissolved into anguish.

"Mommy, I don't want to be a oni!" the child wailed.

"Goodness, where did that come from?" gasped Makoto.

"Uncle Shinozaki," Akiko sobbed. "He said if I hate my baby brother, I'm going to turn into a oni!"

The two parents sighed. "Shinozaki, I know you were trying to help," Makoto muttered. "Akiko, come up here," and she patted the mattress on her bed. Dutifully Akiko climbed up, with a boost from her burly father. The girl nestled next to her mother. "You're not going to turn into an oni. You're way too wonderful and special a girl to do that."

"I am?" Akiko asked, her bent finger in her mouth.

"Yes," Makoto said, brushing the girl's hair with her free hand. "What's going to happen if you hate your baby brother is that you'll make him and me and your daddy very sad. And you'll make yourself sad, too, because you'll be cheating yourself out of knowing him. Understand?"

Akiko thought a few moments, then nodded.

"We understand that you feel insecure, that you're not sure how you still fit into this family. But this family is big enough for all of us. Now you may have to give up a few things, but you'll be getting a few things, too. That's the way this world works. We always get something for everything we lose. It may not always be what we expect or what we hope for, but we always get something. What we do with it is up to us."

The finger drifted out of Akiko's mouth and her parents took it as a sign that the crisis was over - - for now.

"Do you want to look at your baby brother?" Makoto asked her.

"Is he done kissing you?" Akiko asked.

"He's not kissing me," Makoto chuckled. "He's drinking his milk. That's how babies this small eat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's the way you ate when you were his size and look how big and strong you got."

Gently Makoto pulled Ichiro away from her nipple and brought him down to Akiko's level. The child peered down at the little infant with wonder. For his part, Ichiro smacked his gums a few times, then opened his eyes and looked up at her for a few seconds.

"He's looking at me!" Akiko gasped.

"He likes you," Makoto said. "His name's Ichiro."

"Hello, Ichiro," Akiko greeted him. "I'm your big sister. My name's Akiko."

Ichiro yawned, snuggled in the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't like me," Akiko said.

"He's just a little sleepy," Makoto smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Let him get to know you a little more. He'll be impressed with you."

* * *

Late morning in the shrine was the time for upkeep. The morning crowd had thinned and the afternoon crowd wouldn't be there yet. It was a time to sweep, check the candles, make sure none of the sacred areas were spray painted by vandals, and other mundane tasks. Rei set about her task diligently, as she had for years. It was this time, though, that she had company.

"You're up late," Rei remarked as she saw Ryoko approaching. The woman was, as usual, in jeans and her fleece-lined jacket, her black hair brushing the coat as she walked.

"Well, that's the life of a computer help desk operator," Ryoko shrugged. "Fortunately for me, I work at home and I can fall out of bed and be at work. To be fair, I grabbed a few hours after visiting Makoto last night. Technically I'm up early. I wanted to bounce a few things off of you."

"You could have phoned."

"I spend enough time on the phone, thank you," Ryoko countered. "Anyway, I was wondering - - do you remember that second oni I mentioned seeing?"

"Yeah," Rei nodded.

"Do you suppose she's got something to do with this mystery woman who's claiming to be Sailor Venus? Like maybe she's masquerading as a human to try to get close to us and attack from within?"

"I doubt it," Rei replied. "That's not usually the way onis work. They're pretty direct." Rei considered the idea. "Although, I suppose its possible that she received some sort of outside help. Some demon spirits have been known to possess weak women and use them to infiltrate and destroy from within. I've read up on the subject and know all the legends. And there is one other possibility. This could be the work of someone who just used the onis as a distraction in order to put their real plan into action." Rei shook her head. "But that's all speculation. It would really help us to have some sort of information to work with besides what we have."

"Can't you do a fire reading?"

"I was holding off, hoping I might have a dream premonition," Rei explained. "I hate to go to the well too often. Even the gods can get annoyed. But I may have to . . ."

"Hey, Rei!" they heard a woman shout. Turning to the voice, the two women saw a disheveled short-haired blonde wrapped in a plastic sheet and walking up to them. Both women were puzzled.

"You know her?" Ryoko asked.

"No," Rei scowled, put off by the familiarity this stranger exhibited. They continued to watch the strange woman approach, both keeping a wary eye and a free hand to summon henshin sticks. The woman drew closer.

"Rei," Ryoko hissed suddenly. "She fits the description of that woman."

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Offensive

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 9: "Offensive"

By Bill K.

"Hey, Rei!" they heard a woman shout. Turning to the voice, the two women saw a disheveled short-haired blonde wrapped in a plastic sheet and walking up to them. Both women were puzzled.

"You know her?" Ryoko asked.

"No," Rei scowled, put off by the familiarity this stranger exhibited.

"Rei," Ryoko hissed suddenly. "She fits the description of that woman."

"The one that ran into both Makoto and Artemis," Minako said, finishing their thought out loud. "Since you know about that, and since I don't recognize you, you must be my replacement. You're the right height and hair color."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Ryoko replied stonily.

"Very good," Minako nodded. "Just the way I would have played it. But I know she's Sailor Mars," and Minako nodded to Rei. "So you're more than likely the STAND-IN Sailor Venus."

"Oh, so you're really Sailor Venus?" Ryoko asked cooly.

"Up until about two days ago," Minako nodded, not backing down. "So how long have you been with the team?"

"Just on Earth or did you want me to include Silver Millennium?" Ryoko countered.

"Well, whoever pulled this stunt was really detail oriented," Minako commented, still eyeing Ryoko suspiciously. "You even remember Silver Millennium. Do you have the whole set of memories: Princess Nyan-Nyan, going to China to face Danburite, chasing off to England to track him and Kunzite, everything?"

"Somebody certainly did their homework," Ryoko replied, just as suspicious. Abruptly, Minako turned to Rei.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked. Rei was too startled to answer. Ryoko was surprised as well. "Come on, that's what you've been doing. She gets me talking while you use that priest mumbo-jumbo of yours to tell if I'm lying or not. Am I?"

"It's not 'mumbo-jumbo'!" snarled Rei. For her part, Ryoko was amazed.

"Still touchy as ever," Minako smirked. Rei was about to snarl a reply, but Ryoko held her back. Her friend's presence allowed the priest to rein in her temper.

"Something's wrong here," Ryoko judged. "Rei, if you've never met her, how does she know you so well? How does she know traits that only someone close to you would know? I'm curious. What did you read?"

Rei exhaled. "She believes everything she just said. She's not lying and I don't read any ulterior motive."

"Yes!" Minako exclaimed, pumping her fist. "Finally somebody believes me!"

"I didn't say I believed you," Rei replied stonily. "Just because you believe it doesn't make it the truth."

"But . . .!" Minako gasped.

"I've known this woman for nearly fifteen years," Rei continued, gesturing to Ryoko. "I've fought back to back with her against some of the most intimidating menaces this planet has ever faced. I've laughed with her. I've cried with her. And I've grown up with her. And as far as I'm concerned, SHE'S Sailor Venus - - and SHE'S my friend."

The words and the vehemence behind them stung Minako. She tried not to show it, but she couldn't duck behind her mask quick enough. Ryoko saw it, which meant Rei saw more. Silently the priest chastised herself for her tone, though she meant every word she said and wouldn't apologize for it. But with considerable effort, Minako swallowed her emotion and slid once again behind a mask of quiet confidence.

"Well, you always were a loyal friend," Minako muttered, "and as diplomatic as a boot to the mouth. But the bottom line is this: Somebody's been messing around with reality and playing with everybody's heads. Your head and hers, and everyone else's but me. I know you think I'm nuts or deluded or hypnotized or whatever, but I'm not. I am Minako Aino and up until two days ago I was Sailor Venus also." She paused when a grin forced its way onto her mouth. "And while I wouldn't say we were best friends, we had each other's backs. And I need you to have my back now, Rei. So I'll make you a proposition. Go do one of those fire things you do where you see the past or the future or whatever. Find out if anything happened. If you can't find anything, I'll go and you'll never see me again." A gleam of supreme confidence twinkled in the woman's blue eyes. "But I'm betting you will."

"You're pretty sure of yourself," Rei said archly. "Almost too sure."

"Rei, do it," Ryoko said. "If something did happen, we probably should know about it. I'll stick around and watch her."

"Yeah?" Minako smirked. "Hope you know some interesting stories. I'm betting Rei still doesn't have a TV set."

Rei led the two into the shrine. She left them in the living room, then adjourned to the room where her fire pit was. Minako and Ryoko took seats opposite each other around a round coffee table. Minako glanced around the room.

"Hasn't changed much," she commented. "I remember the last time we were all here." She glanced at Ryoko. "Do you?"

"Testing me?" Ryoko asked. "If you want, we can both write the answers on pieces of paper and compare them."

"You don't back down, do you?" Minako smirked.

"It's something I learned being Sailor V," Ryoko smirked back.

Minako reached over for a pen and paper. "OK, I'm curious," she said and wrote something on the paper. After a moment, Ryoko did the same. When they finished, the two traded papers. Minako read it. It said "Reviewed the police evidence on the hospital slasher case for Superintendent Sakurada". Minako looked up at Ryoko and saw the same amazement on her face that she felt.

"Maybe it is alternate reality," Ryoko whispered.

"Sorry?" Minako asked. "I may be experienced, but I'm a little too blonde to understand that one."

"Ami and Artemis were theorizing an explanation for you," Ryoko related. "They said you might be from an alternate reality."

"Good old Artemis," Minako smiled warmly. "He's always coming to my rescue."

"Yeah, he does have that talent, doesn't he," Ryoko added, looking at Minako in a new light. "So how long did you know Artemis?"

"Since I was thirteen," Minako reminisced. "Oh, and I put that poor cat through ten kinds of Hell. But he kept coming back for more. I wouldn't have been half the senshi I was if it wasn't for him."

"I'll agree with you there," Ryoko replied. "Artemis knows his stuff. But why would you put him through Hell?"

"Ah, I was a hyperactive, boy-crazy, head in the clouds know it all," Minako shrugged. "I was too busy riding the thrills to listen to Artemis half the time. But you know how it was."

"No," Ryoko said. "I listened to everything Artemis told me. He was my mentor. He knew best. Why wouldn't I?"

"Really? Let me guess," Minako smirked. "'A' student, class rep, got into her first choice of college?"

"Pretty good," Ryoko responded with an arch in her voice. "Let me try - - barely 'C' student, class clown, skipped college to become - - oh, an actress?"

"Not bad," Minako nodded competitively.

"I can't imagine why Artemis picked you," they said in eerie unison - - then gaped at the other.

"Well, Rei stands up for you, so you must be pretty good," Minako said finally. "She doesn't dole out praise lightly."

"Yeah," Ryoko nodded. "So, if you don't mind talking about it, do you remember how you got to this world?"

In the room with the fire pit, Rei knelt before the roaring fire. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, the sole thing she still had from Yuuichiro's time there. The fire before her strained for the ceiling, snapping and popping with frustration. The bigger the fire, the clearer the vision, though it also depended upon how intently she prayed and how generous the gods were that day. She had developed the talent to speak to smaller flames and get single sentence responses. But this was too important. It required more than a single answer. She needed to see into the past, to call up what had actually happened two days prior. She might not recall things correctly, but the gods knew more than she did and could not be fooled in such a manner.

By now, Toshihiro had joined the vigil in the living room. Ryoko had been initially suspicious of him and hadn't particularly appreciated Minako revealing to him that they were both Sailor Venus. When Minako related the intimate relationship they had up until two days ago, it eased her concern a little.

"I hope you can help her," Toshihiro said earnestly. "I hope you can help us both. I want to know. I want to remember the good times I've had with her. She tells me such wonderful stories about us and - - and it just drives me crazy that I can't recall them." Minako reached out and caught his hand.

"Well," Ryoko began haltingly, "you do realize that - - well, that if she is from another reality - - that the relationship she had was with the other you in that other reality. And if we can find a way to return her to where she came from, she'll be there with the other you and not here with you."

Toshihiro looked down, crestfallen.

"Oh, Toshi, I'm sorry," Minako offered. "I didn't even think of it that way. I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"Well, that would make sense," he murmured, "if your theory is right." He looked up at her. "At least you'll be back where you belong."

"OH!" Minako cried. She lunged over and hugged Toshihiro. "If I EVER find out who did this to me, I'm going to kick their butt so hard they'll have to walk on their hands!" Ryoko observed this with growing compassion for this stranger. "You've been like a life preserver for me, Toshi. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't taken me in. I'm going to find some way to make this up to you. I don't know how, but I swear I will."

"Thank you," Toshihiro smiled, caressing the hand Minako left lingering on his chest. "If you are from another reality, I hope that Toshihiro knows how lucky he is to have you."

"You two are being very courageous in the face of this," Ryoko said. "I know if I was separated from my Seiji like this, I'd climb over a pit of fire to get back to him. Don't lose hope, huh? We'll sort this out."

"You know, you're making it awful hard for me to not like you," Minako replied.

In the fire room, another bead of perspiration trickled down the side of Rei's head. It skittered down her chin, lingered for a moment, then was caught by gravity and ran down her neck and over her collarbone. The droplet pooled, then sprang out and ran down her chest, disappearing from sight beneath the robes folded over her breast. Rei scarcely noticed, for she was in a trance. The gods had granted her request and she was following an obscenely beautiful female oni's trek up the side of a mountain. As a disembodied spirit, Rei only had to mentally ask the question and instantly knew it was Mount Akida in the west.

Still availed of her psychic sight, Rei read the oni and sensed the dire thoughts of loss within the creature. She read the creature's burning desire for revenge for being stripped of her companion. Delving deeper, she read the creature's sense of being adrift in life, her only source of passion and pleasure gone forever. It was a swirling mixture of grief and rage and the psychic waves came at the priest like lashing whitecaps on a stormy sea.

And then the oni made a summit and stopped. She looked around, searching for something. Rei sensed, as the oni did, the proximity of something powerful and terrible. A primal fear sprang up in the priest's chest, but she didn't run. She recognized the fear, though. It was the same sort of dread she felt when she was outside of Infinity Academy, trying to hold the soulless energy of Pharaoh 90 at bay. It was the same cold dread she felt when she confronted Sailor Galaxia, moments before the energy burst slammed into her chest and ripped her star seed from her screaming. It was the same nameless dread she felt looking at her mother laying on her bed and realizing that she was never going to wake up. It was the same dread she felt when she was on the fragment of asteroid plummeting into Earth's atmosphere, Sailor Moon's head in her lap, the woman not responding as Mars pleaded with her to open her eyes.

The oni ventured into the cave, but Rei hesitated. She hung back. Couldn't the oni sense what she sensed? Even in spirit form through a vision granted her by the gods, Rei could sense the dreadful spirit power emanating from that cave. It had spirit energy beyond anything she'd encountered, energy rivaling Pharaoh 90. She debated whether to follow the oni in. But the question was rendered pointless. The oni quickly backtracked from the cave. Emerging just behind her was a massive black shape. When the sun illuminated it, Rei gasped. It was a tengu, as large and as powerful a tengu as she'd ever imagined. The great beast-demon dwarfed the oni. At once terrified and enthralled, Rei wondered what would happen next.

"She's taking an awful long time in there, isn't she?" Minako commented as she, Ryoko and Toshihiro waited nervously.

"That's what I was thinking," Ryoko nodded. "It always seems like the longer one of her fire readings goes, the worse the news is."

"Yeah," Minako sighed. Then she forced herself to brighten. "Or maybe she called up a vision of Derek Johnson and she's in there drooling over it."

Ryoko gaped at her. "Do you do that just to lighten the mood or are you really that dense?" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"Got your mind off of it, didn't it?" Minako smirked. Ryoko stared at her for a few seconds, then just shook her head. But she did have a small grin on her mouth. "So what do you do when you're not a kick-ass Sailor Senshi?"

"Sure, why not," Ryoko surrendered. Toshihiro tried to smother his smile. "I work as an operator on a computer help desk. You know, when your computer crashes, you call me and yell a lot in a blind panic and I talk you through fixing the problem. I've got a wonderful husband. We've been married for three years, right about the time Makoto and Sanjuro got married. Usagi was working overtime on the four of us. I like doing sudoku - - of course I'm not as good at it as Ami is. I like going camping. I really love the outdoors and I really love seeing nature. Seiji and I are saving up to buy a house and maybe by that time we'll have some kids."

"That's not a bad life," Minako grinned timidly, suddenly averting her eyes. "Sounds like you've got everything you want."

"Well, not everything," Ryoko shrugged. "But most of it. How about you?"

"I had everything I needed," Minako answered with a growing melancholy. "I had personal success. I'd just achieved a lot of the goals I'd set for myself. But you know, now that I think about it, that isn't what I miss the most. Do I miss being famous? Hell, yes. Do I miss being Sailor Venus? Damn right I do. But seeing Toshi and Artemis, and Rei and Makoto look at me like they'd never seen me before," and she took a moment to gather her emotions, "well, I guess that tells me what I REALLY miss and what's really important."

Toshihiro reached over and grasped her hand. Minako squeezed it tightly.

Through her vision, Rei listened to the oni plead her case to the massive tengu. She heard every word of the sinister plot and with each word her horror grew. It was all there, outlined before her with all the cold, naked thirst for vengeance that the oni could muster. With each word, Rei grew more and more angry that this selfish little beast could so heartlessly wreck an entire life, and collaterally damage the lives of everyone connected with that life. Her first impulse was to rain holy fire down onto this creature from the heavens and obliterate her from the landscape.

Then the tengu lunged and snapped the oni in two. Shock gave way to revulsion as Rei watched the oni be devoured, blood spattering everywhere and bones crunching between massive teeth. When the tengu finished, he muttered something about granting the oni's wish. Rei had seen enough. She started to retreat.

Then the tengu looked directly at her.

"I do not tolerate trespassers," the tengu said to Rei's spirit form in a gutteral growl. Rei felt her blood freeze.

A shrill shriek of pain and horror filled the halls of Hikawa Shrine. Both Minako and Ryoko stared at each other for a moment, their eyes tiny with surprise. Then, galvanized into action by years of experience, the two moved as one, barreling out the door and racing down the hall to where the scream came from. Poor Toshihiro, startled and slow to react, could only bring up the rear. By a fraction of a second, Minako reached the door first and whipped it open. Together, Minako and Ryoko found Rei sprawled on the floor before the roaring fire pit. Her hands covered her eyes.

"Rei!" Ryoko shouted as she and Minako arrived at the priest's side. Gingerly they propped her up between them. Her hands fell away from her eyes and they stared out at something only she seemed to see. Her mouth was open slightly like she'd forgotten how to close it. Her breath came in short gasps. She didn't acknowledge anyone.

"Rei, come on! What happened?" Minako demanded anxiously. The priest ignored her. Minako put her hands on Rei's shoulders and gripped her, staring directly into her face. "Rei, come on! Say something! Even if you tell me to go to Hell, say something!"

The vision finally let go. Rei's gaze dropped to the floor. Her panting slowed some. She still seemed barely aware of her surroundings and who was with her, but she seemed to be coming out of it. Ryoko and Minako held on, but they stopped prodding her. Instead, they waited for her to gather enough of herself to respond. Toshihiro watched nervously from the doorway.

"It's all true," Rei whispered finally, looking first to Ryoko and then glancing to Minako. "Everything. It's all true."

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Mission To Mount Akida

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 10: "Mission to Mount Akida"

By Bill K.

"It's all true."

Minako sat off in the corner of the room, the unofficial meeting room in Hikawa Shrine for the Sailor Senshi, and surveyed everyone's reaction. They were all gathered there, Usagi and Ami and the cats, listening to Rei with varying states of disbelief and incredulity.

Oh, yes, and Ryoko - - Sailor Venus. All the inners were there except Makoto, who was still recovering from delivering her baby. Toshihiro was there, too, beside Minako. She didn't look at him, but she felt his presence near her. It was a good feeling.

"Interesting," Ami replied and everyone could see her immediately focus inwardly as her great brain turned the facts over and examined the situation from every side.

"But how is that possible!" gasped Usagi. "We've all known Ryoko for years! Her work as Sailor V was what I patterned myself after in the beginning!" She glanced nervously at Minako. "Um, no offense."

"I've been theorizing about this ever since I met up with, um, Minako was it?" Artemis began. Minako nodded, concealing the sting. "That's the whole concept behind alternate reality. In this reality, you've known Ryoko for years. But in the other reality, it was Minako who became Sailor V."

"Only you're not quite correct in your theory, Artemis," Ami spoke up. She had a very serious demeanor. "This isn't a case of 'alternate reality'. It's a case of 'altered reality'."

"I don't understand the significance," Luna challenged.

"Alternate reality is created by the action taken or not taken at a critical point in reality," Ami explained. "In this case, someone - - this Sureiya Dodekai that Rei observed - - went back in time and removed Aino-San from reality, altering all the events that came after her birth. Most things stayed the same."

"Then how did I end up being Sailor Venus?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, I imagine when Queen Serenity the First sent the spirits of the senshi to Earth to be reincarnated, Sailor Venus's spirit needed a place to reincarnate. With Aino-San not available, she chose you. I can't tell you if it was from sheer chance or if there was an underlying quality to you that attracted the spirit. Metaphysics quite frankly is beyond my capacity for explanation. But you were chosen."

"So if Aino-San was supposed to be Sailor Venus," Ryoko asked, her brow knit by her troubled thoughts, "then what was I supposed to be?"

Everyone looked at her with sympathy. Artemis in particular was torn. He wanted to go and console her, but he was aware that Minako was in the room and that all the memories he shared with Ryoko may have originally contained Minako instead.

"What puzzles me," Ami continued, hoping to draw attention away from Ryoko's discomfort, "was how Aino-San still exists. Logically, if she were removed from the time line, she shouldn't exist."

"That wouldn't fulfill the oni's need for vengeance," Rei explained.

"I grasp that," Ami argued. "I don't understand how it was done. From a chronological physics standpoint . . ."

"None of that matters," Rei interrupted. "Sureiya Dodekai's supernatural ability defies standard science. He's above the laws of physics, just like he's above humans - - and onis. I felt his power. At first I thought he was a tengu, but he's older - - more powerful. He may be a tiangou."

"What's that?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Some Japanese tengu demons are descended from the Chinese tiangou," Rei explained. "They were 'Heavenly Dogs' - - canine demons of great power and warlike demeanor. But something like that dates back before the Dynastic times, to the very beginnings of Chinese civilization. If he survived this long, he has to be very powerful. This demon is on a whole other level."

Everyone could see the priest's expression darken as she recalled brushing against the great canine demon.

"So what do we do?" Usagi asked.

Minako bristled for a moment, but calmed when she remembered that even though Usagi probably sympathized with her plight, Ryoko was the friend she remembered and the friend she was currently loyal to. It was probably tearing them all up inside facing this dilemma.

"We stop him," Ryoko said. Everyone looked at her. "That's why we exist, isn't it? To put a stop to people or things like this tiangou demon and make what they've damaged right? I mean this demon has turned all of our lives upside down, and for what? Because some oni asked him to and he thought it would give him a chuckle? We can't let that go. We can't."

"But Ryoko," Usagi said, tearing. "What about you? If we change things back to the way they were . . .?"

"I know," Ryoko replied softly, so as not to betray the emotion in her voice. "I know what it means. I don't want it. You guys have been the best friends I've ever had. And I really feel like being Sailor Venus is accomplishing something. I feel like I'm making a difference." She let out a shuddered sigh. "But I'm not supposed to be Sailor Venus. She is," and she nodded at Minako. Ryoko forced a smile on her face. "Hey, as long as I still have Seiji in my real life, I'll be OK."

"Man, now I feel like a king-size rat just for wanting my old life back," Minako groaned.

"It's not your fault," Ryoko said - - without looking at her. "It's that tiangou's fault. He's probably watching us right now and getting a big kick out of it."

"So what is the proper course of action?" Ami gently asked Rei. "Must we force this creature to reverse his spell?"

"Well," Rei sighed. "There's three ways we can go, as I see it: We can appeal to him to reverse his spell. He could do it very easily, but it would probably involve a sacrifice to him - - a blood sacrifice, probably of one of us."

"That's out," Usagi proclaimed.

"Amen," Rei nodded. "We can try to use physical force to coerce him into changing things back. That's going to be extremely difficult. This tiangou demon is as powerful as just about anything we've faced."

"Galaxia level?" Ryoko asked.

"No, but he's up there," Rei nodded. "The third way is to seal the demon. If the demon can be sealed into an inanimate object and held there, his spells will be broken and everything will return to what it was. It's the way I'd prefer to go, but I don't have enough spiritual presence to pull it off. Not by a long shot. The fact that a tiangou that powerful still exists today unbound makes me think nobody does."

"Perhaps it would be wisest to wait and consider the relative strengths and weaknesses of each plan before acting," Luna suggested. "That would give everyone a chance to explore the details and possible outcomes. It would also give Makoto an opportunity to recover from giving birth and rejoin the team. Adding Makoto's power to the group can only be an asset. I can even attempt to persuade the Outers to join the cause." The cat turned to Minako. "I realize this may be difficult for you, Aino-San. No doubt you're desperate to regain what you've lost. I hope you can see the advantage both to having a solid plan of action and having the team at full strength."

"Yeah," Minako sighed. "Much as I'd like to do it this minute, it does make tactical sense to do it that way." She glanced over at Toshihiro. "At least I've got a nice place to crash until then." Toshihiro reached over and grasped her hand affectionately. "Um, but could everybody stop calling me 'Aino-San'? I know you're trying to be courteous and all, but it only makes me feel like that much more of an outsider. It's Minako, OK?"

"I apologize," Luna nodded.

"We all do," Usagi offered, "Minako. I can only imagine how hard this has been for you."

"Thanks," Minako said. Then she glanced at Ryoko. The woman was staring at the floor.

The meeting adjourned and everyone began heading off. Ami instantly huddled with Artemis and Rei to start preliminary stages of their battle plan. After a few minutes, Ryoko emerged from the shrine and headed for the stairs leading to the street. Along the way, she found Minako leaning against a tree. The woman pushed off and ambled up to her.

"Sorry about how things went down in there," Minako offered.

"I should be saying that to you," Ryoko replied. "After all, I am living your life - - at least part of it. It's going to be weird not being Sailor Venus anymore. Of course, after we bag this demon and break the spell, I may not even remember being Sailor Venus." She thought for a moment. "I don't know if that would be a good or bad thing."

They walked along the path together.

"Tell me," Ryoko said suddenly. "Are they any different? The gang?"

"Not from what I can tell."

"Then I understand why you want them back so bad." Ryoko sighed. "I wish I didn't have to lose them. I wish," and she stopped and looked up at the approaching evening. "Well, I've got to get home. I've got to go to work in a few hours and I haven't had any sleep. Hope Seiji doesn't mind take-out."

She turned to Minako and presented a brave front.

"Don't worry, Aino - - um, Minako," Ryoko said as cheerfully as she could manage. "We'll put this right."

Minako smiled and gave her a respectful nod. Ryoko turned and was off down the stairs.

Toshihiro surreptitiously observed Minako all through dinner and all through the evening. She was conversational, but subdued, as if matters weighed upon her. It bothered him. It bothered him because he didn't like seeing other people suffer. It also bothered him because in the very short time he knew this woman, he'd come to like her. It was still a little hard to believe that this woman - - or any woman - - could fall in love with him, but he could understand his falling for her. Despite the hardship and deprivation that was permanently etched on her face, she had a spirit and a vision of greatness that he found captivating. Some might see it as ego, but he saw it as supreme confidence. She remained buoyant in the face of a daunting situation. If he were in her situation, Toshihiro knew he would have folded under the odds.

But not her.

"Boy, I'm wiped," Minako sighed after the television show they were watching ended. "I'm for turning in."

"I think that's a good idea," Toshihiro said and he hit the remote.

"Um - - Toshi?" Minako began suddenly. "Is it OK if I don't sleep on the sofa tonight?"

"Of course!" Toshihiro exclaimed. "I was going to offer to sleep there myself last night, but you were already asleep."

"No," Minako began, ducking her gaze to hide the sentimental smile on her face. She glanced up and caught his hand. "I meant sleep with you. I miss sleeping with my teddy bear."

Toshihiro swallowed.

"I know this is a big step," Minako offered. "I'm still a stranger to you. We can just snuggle if that's all you can handle. But if you want more," and she kissed his hand, "well, I won't say 'no'. But I don't want to rush you."

Gently Toshihiro pulled Minako to her feet. He held her hands to his chest.

"I'd be a fool to refuse," Toshihiro told her. "But I have to warn you - - I've never been with a woman before."

"Yes you have," Minako smiled, tenderly caressing his cheek. "You just don't remember. But you've got all the moves we girls like."

Temptation got the better of him and Toshihiro leaned in. Minako eagerly met him half way and the pair kissed. As the kiss endured, the passion behind it grew.

* * *

Two cars approached Mount Akida from the east. One was a Toyota mid-size, containing Ami, Usagi and Minako. The other was a Suzuki 4-wheel drive with Ryoko, Rei and Makoto. Luna was in Ami's car, while Artemis rode in Ryoko's.

"I do wish we'd been able to contact the Outers," Luna fretted. "It's such a dreadful time for them all to go in communicado, but that's the Outers for you."

"It can't be helped, Luna," Usagi replied softly. "We'll just have to manage it."

"Have you been getting the proper rest and nutrition?" Ami asked Usagi as she drove. "I don't want you to risk another fainting spell. As I understand it, this adversary will be formidable enough as is."

"Yes, Ami," Usagi sighed. "I've been to bed at ten every night on the dot. Boy, you have one fainting spell and people never let you forget it!"

"I can attest to her getting the proper rest," Luna added. "Nutrition and her, on the other hand, are still adversaries."

"Nobody likes a tattletale, Luna," Usagi said through clenched teeth.

In the back, Minako quietly listened to the banter with pleasant familiarity. She still felt divorced from them all, but hopefully that wouldn't last much longer.

At the foot of Mount Akida, the group exited their cars and looked up. Rei pointed to where Sureiya Dodekai's cave was. Resolute, the five women nodded to each other. Four produced their henshin sticks, while Rei stayed in her more useful priest form. Minako watched them transform and felt a yearning in her heart.

"Well, let's get climbing," Sailor Venus said.

"But it's so far," moaned Sailor Moon. "Isn't there another way?"

"Actually, I was about to suggest we use Sailor Teleport to gain the ledge," Mercury suggested. "It would be far better use of our time and power. Additionally, I don't think Jupiter is up to mountain climbing just yet."

"I feel fine, Mercury," Jupiter sighed.

"You have to be careful, Jupiter. Your abdomen is still healing and your stamina isn't at full, either. Don't push yourself."

"Yes, Jupiter, let's teleport," Sailor Moon agreed. "I don't want to put you through too much stress." She chose to ignore the cynical glare she was getting from Rei. The four senshi joined hands around Rei.

"Um," Minako spoke up. "I'd like to come, too."

"This isn't a battle for someone with no power," Rei advised her gravely.

"Look, you won't have to baby-sit me," Minako argued. "I may not have the short skirt or the attacks, but I've been doing this since I was thirteen. I know how to take care of myself. And - - this is my fight as much as it is yours. I don't want to sit on the sidelines. Please!"

Venus, Jupiter and Mercury traded unsure glances. Minako could tell Rei was dead set against the idea, though not from any personal malice. She more than any of them knew how formidable a foe they were facing and what they were all risking.

"Of course," Sailor Moon said, "Minako. Rei was only concerned for your safety. But this is your fight, too. Hopefully we can resolve it without fighting, but your presence only makes us more formidable."

Smiling, Minako joined Rei in the circle. The senshi were about to combine their power.

"Venus!" they heard Artemis call out. Both Venus and Minako looked to him, but Minako saw the cat was looking at the black-haired Venus. "If this works - - this is probably the last time I'll ever see you. I-I just wanted to say - - well, it's been a huge honor working with you."

"Thanks, Artemis," Venus replied, choking in mid-sentence.

"Minako," Artemis continued. "This isn't meant as a slight against you. Please don't take offense."

"Sure, Buddy," Minako smiled timidly.

Everyone nodded. The four senshi yelled "Sailor Teleport" as wind and energy swirled around them. And a moment later they were gone.

"Everything will work out, Artemis," Luna said to him.

"But even if it works," Artemis mused out loud, "we lose one."

The senshi materialized on the bluff outside of a cave. Instantly Jupiter and Venus fanned out to defensive positions. Rei was to Sailor Moon's left, staring intently into the cave. Minako, who was behind them, could see discomfort lining the priest's face. Mercury was to Sailor Moon's right. Her visor was out and she was recording telemetry from the entire area.

"It would be dangerous to go into the cave," Rei advised them. "We'll have to find something to lure him out and then enact the plan once he's," and then she noticed Sailor Moon walking toward the cave. "SAILOR MOON!"

"Hello?" Sailor Moon called into the cave. She came to a stop at the mouth. "Please forgive me for bothering you, Sir, but I must ask you something."

"She's determined to get herself killed," Minako heard Rei whisper. The priest had a dozen wards in her hand. Glancing around, she saw Venus and Jupiter were crouched and ready for anything.

"Why do you disturb me?" came a guttural growl from inside the cave.

"Well, Sir," Sailor Moon continued, completely certain that she could appeal to the demon's better instincts, "in helping an oni a few days ago, you hurt one of my friends terribly. I came here to ask you to please reverse your spell and restore her life to her."

Dull red eyes could be seen in the dark, staring at Sailor Moon. Minako felt her stomach begin to do flip-flops. Upon seeing the eyes, Rei nearly launched her wards, while Mercury was busily analyzing data that didn't seem to make sense. But Sailor Moon stood calmly at the mouth of the cave and waited for an answer.

"You are a rare creature," the darkness growled at her. "I have not seen your like in my lifetime and I am nearly as old as this Earth. You intrigue me. Your aura . . ." and the voice died away for a few seconds. "I will consider your request."

"Thank you," Sailor Moon beamed.

"And what will you offer?" the darkness asked.

"Offer?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Did you think my favor came without a price?"

"She shouldn't have to offer you anything!" Minako found herself bellowing. Rei looked at her with abject horror, but Minako was too mad to notice. "You took my life and turned it on its head! You destroyed everything I accomplished, everything I had, everything I was! And now you want to be paid to put it right?"

"Shut up!" Rei hissed, trying to pull Minako back. "The last thing you want to do is make something like that angry!"

"You sneaking little shake-down artist!" Minako continued. "You're no better than those dime a dozen thugs in those Yakuza joints I used to sing in! You should be on your knees begging my forgiveness!"

"Be gone then," the darkness rumbled.

Cyclonic winds blew out from the cave. Everyone on the bluff was caught by the wind and hurled over the side, where they began falling to the jagged earth below.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. A Demon's Rumble

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 11: "A Demon's Rumble"

By Bill K.

Minako found herself rapidly plummeting to Earth. She looked around frantically, but saw nothing to grab onto or otherwise break her fall. All she saw was her friends, yes even the other Sailor Venus, who she now considered herself friendly with, plummeting with her. Her helplessness in the situation devastated her. Bad enough she might die, though the thought of living without her past life made the fate easier to take. But Sailor Moon and all the others die with her? No, it couldn't happen. She had to do something. But what?

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon's voice called out.

Minako twisted around as she fell, looking at Sailor Moon. Her Moon Tier was out and five foot wings made of silver energy were growing out of her back. For the merest of seconds Minako was stunned. Then she remembered Sailor Moon had done this once before, years ago when Queen Neherenia had pitched Chibi-Usa off of her castle wall as the castle levitated miles in the sky. The wings, born of the love she had for Chibi-Usa and the desperation to save her made real by the Silver Crystal, had allowed her to fly down and catch her daughter-to-be. And now she was doing it again. Minako's heart cheered momentarily, but she wondered if Sailor Moon would be able to catch them all before the rapidly approaching ground flattened them.

Her answer wasn't long in coming. Suddenly Minako felt a tingling in her shoulder blades. Just as suddenly, her descent stopped. The woman found herself gliding through the air like a bird. Looking around, Minako saw that all the senshi had sprouted wings similar to Sailor Moon's. Out of the corner of her eye, Minako saw feathers made of silver energy grazing the wind to either side. It was exhilarating. A giddiness swept over her and she couldn't decide if her giddiness was from escaping death or from actually flying. As the others made soft landings and the cats ran up, Minako allowed herself one theatrical loop and then joined them. As she landed, she could feel Rei's reproachful glare on her. However, before she could speak, Sailor Moon's knees buckled.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei gasped, as Mercury and Jupiter moved to hold Sailor Moon up. "Usagi, are you hurt?"

"Sorry," Sailor Moon wheezed. "Making all those wings - - took a little out of me."

"Do you feel dizzy or light-headed?" Mercury inquired.

"No," she shook her fatigued head, "I'll be all right."

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"I'm all right, Mercury!" Sailor Moon snapped. She took a deep breath and then glanced reassuringly at everyone. "I'm all right. I just tried to do too much. You all know how I am." Reassured, Rei immediately turned on Minako.

"Brilliant move," Rei fumed. "You walk up to something a couple of steps below a god and spit in his eye! That'll get him on your side!"

"All right, I lost my temper and I blew it," Minako replied, her jaw clenched. "That one's on me. So what do we do now?"

"I don't see many options left to us," Rei answered, trying mightily to control her temper. "I'm more convinced than ever that I don't have the ability to seal that demon. And even if he was willing to take an offering from us before to reverse this, I'm sure he won't now. You insulted him in his eyes and he won't forget. All that's left to us is using force or walking away while we can and forgetting this. And if we oppose him, there's a distinct possibility that one or more of us will die."

The news hit Minako like an atom bomb. The thought of living the rest of her life with no stardom, no life as a senshi and maybe Toshihiro, and only if she could keep him from tiring of her, did not appeal to her. But the thought of one or more of her friends dead - - Sailor Moon most of all - - was too horrible to contemplate. While she thought of this, the others exchanged silent glances with each other.

"Look," Minako spoke up, avoiding everyone's gaze. She felt her voice shaking. "That's a lot to ask of people who - - who don't really know me anymore. If - - if you don't want to take the risk - - I'll understand. I wouldn't blame you. After all, our mission is to protect Sailor Moon. If this is the bullet I have to take to do that . . ."

"That's kind of a defeatist attitude," Jupiter spoke up. Minako looked at her and saw the jaunty confidence she knew and respected from her longtime friend. "You have to stand up for what you believe in. If you think this is wrong, you have to fight to make it right. Back down and they win."

"Yes, Minako, we're not backing down," Sailor Venus added. "We've been in worse scrapes than this." She smiled and winked at Minako. "You ought to know that."

Feeling her eyes mist, Minako smiled and nodded. Everyone answered with a confident smile of her own.

"Back up the slope?" Jupiter asked.

"Only if there's no other choice," Mercury suggested. "We're at a disadvantage on that out-cropping. We have little room to maneuver. The tiangou has a solid defensive position in the cave and, judging from the size I scanned, would easily knock us over the side if he chose. I doubt Sailor Moon could maintain a set of wings on us for the length of the battle and her power is better suited being used offensively against the tiangou. We have to find a way to bring the tiangou down here, simply to even the odds."

With that, Sailor Venus moved away from the group. Peering up at the out-cropping where the tiangou's lair sat, Venus backed up approximately thirty-five feet. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes glued to the spot on the mountain.

"Perfect," she grinned. "Uh, you guys might want to stand over here."

When the others joined her, Venus pointed with her finger. Minako knew exactly what she was going to do and nodded her approval.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted.

Golden energy lanced up the side of the mountain. It struck the mountain, sending rocks and debris rolling down the side. Rather than halt the attack, Venus pressed on with it as the others watched.

"Direct hit on the cave roof, Venus," Mercury announced, watching with her visor. "I assume that was your target."

"Hey, I hope I'm not that bad of a shot," Venus smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Trying to draw our tiangou out of his cave," Venus told her.

"Let's see if I can help," Jupiter said, moving in next to Venus. "I've never shot a bolt this far before. Here goes nothing. Supreme Thunder!"

Supercharged air made the shoulder length black hair on Venus momentarily stand on end as Jupiter's electrical field powered up. The electricity built to critical mass, then fired out up the side of the mountain. The bolt fell slightly below the Crescent Beam, but struck the side of the cave and gouged out more rock and earth. Jupiter's bolt spent itself, while Venus pressed on with her beam.

"Do you have another bolt in you?" Mercury inquired.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Mercury," Jupiter replied. "This is the first exercise I've had in a week."

"Shift your aim slightly to your left and you should be able to project your lightning into the cave itself," Mercury informed her.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out again, allowing Venus to momentarily halt her beam. Again lightning jumped from the senshi and shot up the side of the mountain. The bolt arced over the out-cropping and into the cave. The other senshi watched, their eyes shielded from the glare and their hearts hopeful.

At once, bellowing with rage, the tiangou lunged out onto the out-cropping. The senshi all gasped. The beast was huge, made larger by the spread wings on its back. Its eyes glowed blood red with anger as it peered down upon them from on high. The creature's beak-like mouth seemed to snarl.

"Do you desire death so much that you would insult the great and terrible Sureiya Dodekai?" the tiangou bellowed down at them. "Let me then grant your final request upon this Earth!"

With an effortless push from its wings, the tiangou became airborne. It arched slowly in the air as the senshi watched it to gauge its speed. Then the creature plunged into a power dive at three times the speed anyone on the ground expected. It was almost upon them before anyone could speak.

"SCATTER!" Minako shouted, for she'd taken battlefield command out of habit. Her command was echoed by Sailor Venus a beat later. "Don't give it a group target!" Instantly everyone fanned out as the tiangou swooped down on their previous location and arched back up into the air.

"Execute the plan!" Mercury told them all. "Everyone but Sailor Moon, attack!"

"Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter called out. "Oak Evolution!"

Electrical bursts surrounded the tiangou in midair. The beast reared up and roared angrily. It swooped down toward the ground, battered again as Jupiter launched a second Oak Evolution.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Sailor Venus shouted. Minako looked at her in amazement, for that was an attack she'd never had at this stage of her career.

A spinning, heart-shaped sphere of golden energy bore down on the tiangou, in much the same way the World Shaking attack of Sailor Uranus worked. Gouging earth as it traveled, the attack slammed into the side of the tiangou with terrifying force. The demon was knocked from the sky and landed awkwardly on its side.

"Mercury!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Aqua Rhapsody!"

A wave of water engulfed the tiangou as it pushed to its feet. The water flash froze, encasing the creature in a giant cone of ice. Mercury turned and nodded to Rei, but she need not have bothered. Rei was already reciting the sutra for a dozen wards in her hand. Emphatically she let fly and the wards shot to the ice like arrows. Each ward stuck to the ice, miraculously forming a circle around the ice that trapped the tiangou inside.

"Got it!" Minako pumped her fist.

"Not yet!" Rei corrected her. She turned behind her. "Now, Sailor Moon! Quickly! Those wards won't hold up for long!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded. She produced the Moon Tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Instantly soothing silver waves radiated out from the Moon Tier, flooding over the area at the foot of the mountain. It bathed everyone in its gentle, calming, revitalizing energy. Venus shivered involuntarily and Rei found renewed strength to channel into her wards. The majority of the energy from the Silver Crystal blanketed the tiangou trapped in the ice. The plan all along had been to restrain Sureiya Dodekai long enough for Sailor Moon to try to placate the demon, to turn its instincts to good. Once reformed, the demon would restore things to their proper place and everyone would be happy. They'd all only agreed because Rei was so pessimistic about their ability to trap or destroy the demon. Trusting in Sailor Moon's ability to draw good from even a demon this powerful had rarely led them wrong in the past.

The slab of ice began to shiver and Minako cast a wary eye back at Sailor Moon. She could see the strain begin to show in her friend's face. She could see Sailor Moon clutching the Moon Tier harder, so hard that her hands were beginning to shake. The demon was fighting her. The demon was resisting her siren call to the side of charity, resisting the gentle caress of the silver energy. Minako glanced back at the demon and then back to Sailor Moon.

The demon was winning.

"Rei," Minako said with soft urgency.

The priest glanced at her and Minako motioned with her head to Sailor Moon. Rei looked back and didn't like what she saw. Immediately she began searching the area for an inanimate object in which to try to seal the demon. Finding nothing adequate, the priest concluded she'd have to try to seal it into the mountain itself. She produced one of her wards and pressed it to her forehead between two steepled index fingers.

"Gods of heaven, Gods of Earth," she began to chant. "Hear the plea of your most humble servant! Seal this demon . . ."

The ice exploded outward. The shockwave that sundered the ice sent everyone flying backward. Minako landed hard and forced herself to look back. Sureiya Dodekai stood in the remains of the ice prison, its wings extended and its muscular body crouched on all fours. By the look in its eye, Minako could see it wasn't happy.

"The insolence!" Sureiya Dodekai bellowed, a rumbling feral sound that made the trees at the foot of the mountain shake. "Unforgivable!"

Jupiter was already up. She called out "Sparkling Wide Pressure", drawing a huge surge of electricity between her hands. In a heartbeat, she launched it at the tiangou. But the attack only seemed to irritate it. The creature slashed out with a wing and slapped Jupiter to the ground, the whip-crack sound echoing through the air.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus shouted and launched another attack at the tiangou.

Though it had staggered the beast once, it didn't get another chance. Effortlessly the creature leaped over the attack. As it exploded into the side of the mountain, the tiangou landed near Venus and lunged. Venus barely was able to avoid the snapping jaws of the tiangou. It swung around to try again, but was slapped across the face by another ward launched by Rei. The ward's impact momentarily stunned the creature, allowing Venus time to gather herself.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" came the call and her golden heart chain shot out, wrapping around the tiangou's beak-like mouth and around its neck.

As Venus held the creature, Jupiter acted again. "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" came the call and electric bursts again exploded around the tiangou, battering the canine demon from all sides.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out desperately, finally back on her feet.

Once again silver waves fanned out, engulfing the demon and attempting to placate its rage and soothe its wounded demeanor. But Sailor Moon's attack only seemed to make the demon fight harder. Venus struggled to keep hold of the chain as the tiangou pulled and thrashed within its grip. Rei struck it with a second ward, but in seconds the two wards burst into flame and sent the priest reeling.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sang out. Her ice blast was localized, trapping the tiangou's wings to its body. The hope was to keep the demon earthbound and to reduce the thrashing until Sailor Moon's energy could subdue it.

But the ice was quickly broken, shattered by the tiangou flexing its great wings. A savage thrash of its head pulled Venus off the ground. The tiangou cracked the whip and the chain was pulled from Venus's grip. The senshi was sent flying and landed hard near some trees. With a growl of defiance, the tiangou shot forward, straight for Sailor Moon. Ignoring the waves of the Moon Tier, the creature impacted the slim blonde with its front paws, driving her to the ground. Pinned to the ground by the tiangou's tremendous weight, her Moon Tier laying several feet from her hand, Sailor Moon looked up into the beast's face. It's eyes glowed red. Lips pulled away from intimidating teeth.

"Mars Planet Power Make Up!" Rei shrieked and preyed the transformation wouldn't take too long.

In the mean time, Minako shot forward and dived for the demon's muzzle. Her shoulder impacted with the side of the creature's face and she tried to wrap her arms around the demon's jaws. A flip of the demon's head, though, sent Minako flying.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars bellowed angrily. "Flame Sniper!"

The arrow shot across the terrain and impacted in the demon's neck. The tiangou reared up and howled in pain. Relieved of the weight pinning her down, Sailor Moon scrambled away from the demon. It turned to pursue.

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Sailor Mars answered in kind.

The senshi ignited into five feet of solid flame. Rising up from her, a column of fire surged and formed the head and body of a giant snake. Entranced by the display, Sureiya Dodekai stopped and followed the flaming snake as it rose up twenty-five feet into the air. The snake ascended to its full height, then bared its fangs at the tiangou. With a lightning like lunge, the snake struck, engulfing the tiangou in flames. The fire flattened out and spread around the tiangou, scorching the grass and setting several trees on fire.

Mars watched the conflagration with stooped shoulders and a heaving chest. Sailor Moon was by her side, more concerned with Mars than with the demon that nearly ended her life. Mercury was off to one side, scanning the area with her visor for information on whether the battle was ended yet or not. Minako limped toward the battle area, passing Jupiter as the senshi pulled herself to her feet. On the other side of the bonfire, they could make out Venus staggering back to the fray. They waited for a sign.

"Something is moving in there!" Mercury suddenly shouted out with alarm. Incredulously, everyone stared - - except Mars. She almost expected it.

Emerging from the fire, seemingly untouched by the hungry flames, Sureiya Dodekai walked. The demon ignored the flame, its angry red eyes glaring directly ahead at Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. It cleared the fire with a slow, even, confident pace.

"Did you seek to impress me," the demon asked, then added with a sneer, "human?"

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Mirror Broken

MINAKO THROUGH THE MIRROR

Chapter 12: "Mirror Broken"

By Bill K.

"Something moving in there!" Mercury suddenly shouted out with alarm. Incredulously, everyone stared - - except Mars. She almost expected it.

Emerging from the fire, seemingly untouched by the hungry flames, Sureiya Dodekai walked. The demon ignored the flame, its angry red eyes glaring directly ahead at Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. It cleared the fire with a slow, even, confident pace.

"Did you seek to impress me," the demon asked, then added with a sneer, "human?"

"D-Damn," Minako gaped, standing off to the side. Behind her, Jupiter came up beside Mercury. In the distance, Venus was circling back toward the team. "What's it take to kill this thing?"

"You will die for this," the tiangou pronounced as it headed leisurely for the two senshi. "You will die for the sin of your insolence, for the sin of your arrogance in thinking that you could for one moment destroy or imprison me."

"Please!" Sailor Moon said, stepping in front of Mars. "It doesn't have to come to this! We can reach an understanding! Yes, Minako was wrong for speaking to you as she did! But you were wrong for destroying her past! And everyone was wrong for letting this situation spiral into an angry confrontation! But it's not too late to rectify things! Please, please find it in your heart to forgive and let this situation go before a tragedy that can't be rectified happens! I know you can!"

The tiangou stopped. It stood ten feet from Sailor Moon. The anger in its face had dimmed.

"Know that I bear no personal malice toward you," Sureiya Dodekai said to her. "You are a being above these humans and I recognize that within you that elevates you from their stench. You have done nothing against me save to seek to protect these humans you have aligned with. I acknowledge that. It does you honor. But I will not be turned from my rightful desire for satisfaction by your honeyed words or your seductive energy. They have wronged me and they will pay. If you continue to align with them, you will pay as well."

And Minako felt the world begin to spin around her. This tiangou had taken their best shots and not flinched. Now it was going to end everything. It wasn't worth it. As dearly as she loved her old life and everything about it, it wasn't worth it. She took a pledge, to defend Sailor Moon to the death, her death. Even without her senshi ability, she couldn't stand by and let the unthinkable occur.

It was the shift of the tiangou's head that first alerted Sailor Moon. She glanced to the side as the hushed gasps of her other senshi sounded behind her. Minako was running toward them with a determined glare in her eyes. She came to a stop between Sailor Moon and the tiangou.

"All right, enough of this!" Minako shouted at the tiangou. "You've proven how tough you are! We don't need any more!"

"Minako!" gasped Sailor Moon. Minako half-turned to her and shoved the senshi away.

"Get back, Sailor Moon!" Minako demanded. She turned back to Sureiya Dodekai. "You listen. Your beef is with me. You leave them alone. You want revenge, take it on me! Leave them out of it!"

"Again you have the insolence to command me, human?" bristled the tiangou.

"I'm just trying to stop a war here," Minako countered. "A war that you think you'll win, but you might not! A war that might take so much out of both sides that they'll wonder after its over why they fought it in the first place! So you better listen up!"

"She's determined to get herself killed," Mars muttered, supporting Sailor Moon after the senshi had stumbled back into her.

"Can't you do something?" Sailor Moon whispered. "Seal it while it isn't looking? Anything to save Minako!"

"It's too powerful for me," Mars shook her head. "That demon stood up to your Moon Tier attack and shrugged it off. What chance do I have?"

"Maybe if we combined power? Sailor Planet attack?"

"You wouldn't know what to do," Mars told her. "I know how to seal that demon, you don't."

"This has all been about me," Minako continued to berate the tiangou. "They're not involved. They were just trying to help me. It's what heroes do! And those five people over there are the most heroic people I've ever known! And even if they don't remember me anymore, they still came to my aid! They don't deserve this! And I won't let you do what you want to do to them! I won't!"

Sureiya Dodekai stared down at her stonily, unmoved.

"I don't think I deserved this, either, but that doesn't matter anymore. Would my death end this?" Minako demanded.

"You place too much value on your life, human," the tiangou snarled. "I could devour you where you stand without agreeing to anything - - and who could stop me? What incentive do I have to accept less than is due me?"

"But what if," Sailor Moon whispered to Mars, "what if I funneled all our energy into you? Would that give you enough? Could you do it then?"

Mars thought for a moment, astonished by the concept. "I," she stammered, "I don't know." Then her features became resolute. "But I think it's the only card we have left. We may as well play it."

"Sometimes you have to settle for less," Minako said, emotion clouding her voice, "in order to avoid something worse. You want blood? Take mine. You want a sacrifice? Take me. Take me and call it even. Eat me here and now. I won't run and I won't fight." Then Minako's eyes narrowed. "But if you so much as look at them wrong, I'll start kicking in your stomach so hard that your ulcers will get ulcers!"

"Brave words, human," Sureiya Dodekai replied. "Were you not so low born, I might be moved to respect you. I do tire of this conflict. Perhaps there is some small wisdom in your words. Perhaps I should settle for your life as reimbursement." His muzzle slowly neared Minako. "Do not move, human. If you run, I will slay them all."

Minako steadied herself. Silently she said goodbye to everyone.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes. Suddenly all the senshi felt a familiar sensation. Without words, they knew what was being asked of them.

"JUPITER POWER!" Sailor Jupiter called out. The jewel on her tiara began to glow green.

"MERCURY POWER!" echoed Sailor Mercury.

"VENUS POWER!" and Venus joined the chorus.

Their power flowed into Sailor Moon and the winged heart medallion on her breast began to glow. His gaze shifting, Sureiya Dodekai crouched.

"MOON POWER!" Sailor Moon shouted for all the heavens to hear. Minako turned to look as the combined power of the other senshi flowed from Sailor Moon into Sailor Mars.

"Oh," Sailor Mars whispered. Her eyes bulged. Her mouth contracted into a small, surprised circle. The tiangou pushed off the ground and into the air, its great wings spread and flapping gracefully. Mars didn't notice. She continued to stare.

"Mars," Sailor Moon whispered, gently but urgently. It shook the senshi out of her stupor.

"Gods of heaven, Gods of Earth," she began to chant, pressing a ward to her forehead between steepled index fingers. "Hear the plea of your most humble servant! Seal this demon within your breast! Remove him so that his presence may no longer offend you! Honor my request as I have honored you, in the past and evermore!"

Pivoting, Mars launched the ward at the hovering demon.

"Demon, I SEAL YOU AWAY! BEGONE FROM THIS WORLD!"

The ward rocketed through the air, glowing with a rainbow radiance. Warily the tiangou turned and climbed into the air, but the ward altered its course and pursued. Halting its ascension, the demon turned and lunged at the ward, snapping at it with its sharp teeth and powerful jaws. The ward turned and avoided the thrust, then looped again to avoid a slash from the demon beast's razor claws. Despite a last lunge to avoid it, the ward struck home and bound itself to the demon's forehead. Instantly, the ward exploded in a display of light.

Reality began to swirl. The winds picked up until they howled through the trees at the foot of the mountain. Ominous storm clouds began to form in the sky. Sureiya Dodekai struggled in midair in the grip of an invisible hand that began to draw the great demon toward the mountain. As the senshi watched from below, the demon tiangou inched nearer and nearer to the solid rock of the mountainside. Despite its great strength, the demon could do nothing to break the grip around it. When it reached the mountain itself, the demon was drawn through solid rock, its form seeming to shimmer as it passed into the mountain. With a last, defiant roar of rage, Sureiya Dodekai hovered for a moment - - and then was swallowed up by the mountain. No trace of it was left.

With shaking arms, Sailor Mars extended her hands toward the mountain. "Burning," she shouted, her voice taxed by exertion, "Mandala!" The sacred fire symbols formed around her hands and then shot out, exploding against the side of the mountain in which the demon tiangou had just disappeared. Fire shot up and out, then dissipated, leaving the sacred symbols of the mandala scorched into the rock of the mountain.

Her work finished, Sailor Mars dropped her hands to her side. The energy of Sailor Planet Attack drained from her body and the senshi sank to her knees. Sailor Moon crouched beside her, supporting her friend.

"Mars?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously. Her friend turned to her.

"I never knew," Mars whispered, staring awe-struck at Sailor Moon. Tears filled Mars' eyes. "How do you do it?"

"I don't have a choice," Sailor Moon shrugged.

Minako, the cats and the other senshi came up to them. They all looked on with anxious curiosity.

"Is it over?" Minako asked what everyone else thought. "Did we win?"

It was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Minako's eyes opened with the usual moment of uncertainty and disorientation she always experienced when she woke up. After a moment, her brain kicked in. She was in bed, the same bed she'd previously slept in with Toshihiro. A glance told her she was alone.

Rising up in bed, Minako could see a rumpled part of the sheets where Toshihiro had been. Glancing down at her body, she found she was dressed in the lacy red teddy she usually slept in, rather than the shirt Toshihiro had given her to wear the last time they'd gone to bed. Excitement grew in her breast. She reached back and felt behind her. A thick mane of golden hair was cascading down her back. A delirious grin sprouted on Minako's face.

"It worked," she whispered, momentarily wary of being too happy and breaking the fragile reality around her. "One more test." Minako extended her hand and concentrated.

Her henshin stick appeared in her hand.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Minako shrieked happily. She rolled onto her back and began kicking her feet into the air.

"Minako? What's wrong?" gasped Artemis as the white cat raced into the bedroom. To his shock, Minako bounded off the bed, ran up and scooped him up into her arms.

"I'm back, Artemis! Back from the Twilight Zone! It worked! My life's back! It's all back!" Minako squealed, hugging the cat to her breast.

"Nnf!" Artemis grunted. "Can't - - breathe . . .!"

Minako spun around twice, then let go. Artemis flew through the air and landed on the bed. He looked up at Minako as she bounded out of the bedroom. From the expression he wore, the cat was seriously debating whether to have Minako analyzed or just simply committed.

"Mina, what is it?" Toshihiro asked as she raced full bore into the kitchen. He was wearing a full length apron and was cooking breakfast with a spoon in one hand and a spatula in the other.

Minako dived at him at full speed. Their bodies impacted and Toshihiro staggered back several steps. Minako wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss directly on his mouth. Confused, Toshihiro reacted out of reflex, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her and finally surrendering to the kiss. Nearly a minute later, Minako released her grip on his mouth. Toshihiro expelled a shuddering breath.

"M-Mina?" he asked.

"Toshi, let's get married!" she gasped. "Right now!"

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes! You almost got away from me once and there's no way I'm EVER going to let that happen again! I'm marrying you, Mister, even if I have to hog-tie you and drag you to the priest!"

"What brought this on?" Toshihiro asked. He noticed Artemis in the doorway and the cat was utterly mystified.

Minako replied with a shrill, almost insane giggle. "You," she began, "you'd never believe me if I told you. Now come on! Say yes!"

"What about breakfast?" Toshihiro asked with growing bemusement.

"We'll have breakfast on the honeymoon!"

"You're not going to invite your friends?"

"I'll call a senshi emergency. We'll meet at the shrine. Rei can marry us!"

"Minako!" gasped Artemis.

"Not one more word, Artemis!" Minako growled.

"Mina, what's this all . . .?" Toshihiro began.

"Say 'yes' or I'll assault you!" Minako roared.

"Don't you have a recording session today?" he reminded her. "One you already postponed from yesterday because of Sailor business?"

Minako sagged in his arms.

"LIFE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SABOTAGING ME?" she bellowed to the heavens dramatically. Her forehead came to rest on Toshihiro's shoulder. His hand pressed between her shoulders to comfort her. "OK, two days from now - - tops! But WE - ARE - GETTING - MARRIED!" She pressed her nose to Toshihiro's for emphasis. "Don't fight me on this! I know where you live!"

"OK," Toshihiro smiled. He was greeted by a look of infinite joy and gratitude from his house-mate. It made him feel warm. "I'm glad you finally gave in."

"Sometimes the gods have to hit me over the head," Minako chuckled. They began kissing again.

"I wonder if Queen Serenity would have been better served by picking someone else to be Sailor Venus," Artemis thought as he looked on with a sudden world-weary expression.

* * *

Ryoko Shimazuki was pulled away from her breakfast by the door buzzer. The twenty-six year old woman normally ate her breakfast at four pm because she worked the 5pm to 1am shift for Computer Help Associates from her single apartment.

She was still single. Her work hours kept her from meeting anyone. Her free time was the wee hours of the morning, when everyone else was in bed, or mid-afternoon when most people were working. But it wasn't the only reason she was still single. She just hadn't met anyone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The camping excursions she went on with friends was the only real time she had to socialize other than the weekends. No one in that circle really seemed like husband material.

Ryoko moved to the door. Being single was OK with her. Ryoko wasn't desperate to be married, certain not as desperate as her mother was for her to be married. She didn't mind being single - - most of the time. She had her sudoku puzzles and the internet to keep her company when she wasn't working. Peeping through the spy hole in the door, Ryoko found a strange woman standing there.

"Yes?" she asked after opening the door.

"Are you Ryoko," and Minako glanced quickly at a piece of paper, "Shimazuki?"

"Yes," she nodded. Then the black haired woman's eyes bugged out. Her mouth formed into a small 'o' and her hands came up to cover it. Minako recognized the reaction. "Oh my goodness!" Ryoko gasped. "You're Minako Aino!"

"You know me?" Minako smiled hopefully.

"I watch your show every week! Well, I mean I TIVO it and watch it after work. But I never miss an episode! I love the writing and you're just fantastic in it!"

"Thank you," Minako nodded gratefully, hiding her disappointment. None of the other senshi remembered what had happened, either. Apparently Minako was the only one.

"I can't believe THE Minako Aino is at my front door!" squealed Ryoko. "Oh, come in, come in!" She ushered Minako inside. "Um, why are you here? Did I win a contest or something?"

"Nothing like that," Minako grinned. "I just had some software problems with my PC and you came highly recommended. I wanted to know if I could hire you to take a look at it."

"Well, sure," Ryoko said. "But you could have called the help line for that."

"I guess," Minako shrugged, "but I don't always know what my schedule is like. Besides, I'm all thumbs when it comes to that computer stuff. I'd like to learn a little more about it and you can't do that over the phone. You game?"

Ryoko thought about it. "OK. I work five to one, but I'm free any other time. Maybe the weekend would be best. You don't shoot on weekends, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm on hiatus right now," Minako told her. "Just finishing up on my new movie. Weekend sounds great. Um, I'm going to be having some friends of mine over for dinner. Would you like to sit in?"

"I don't know," Ryoko demurred.

"There's plenty of room," Minako persisted. "And believe me, once you get to know them, you'll really love them."

"OK," Ryoko smiled, though her head was swimming. "Um, can I get you something?"

"Sure, fruit juice if you've got it handy. Nice place," Minako commented, looking around the apartment. "Just you?"

"Yeah," Ryoko shrugged. "Haven't met anyone I want to inflict myself on."

"Hmm," Minako nodded. Already the wheels were turning in her head. "Maybe I could help with that, too," she murmured.

Ryoko stared at her, incredulous. "D-Do you do this a lot?"

"No," Minako replied, giving the woman a goofy smile like she couldn't believe what was happening herself. "I guess this was just one of those - - chance meetings."

Ryoko excused herself to get the fruit juice. Minako watched her go. It hadn't been a chance meeting in the least. Once she came back from finishing her album, marrying Toshihiro and taking an abbreviated honeymoon in order to make her movie's shooting schedule, Minako had bullied Artemis into helping her track Ryoko down. Her aim was to reuinte Ryoko with the four best friends she'd ever - - yet never - - known. It seemed to Minako like the right thing to do. Once she met the non-Sailor Venus Ryoko, Minako was certain of it. And hooking her up with Seiji would just be one more way to pay back the debt she felt she owed Ryoko.

And if other things worked out the way Minako hoped . . .

"You know, Louie," Minako murmured to herself with a smirk, as she spoke using the single worst Humphrey Bogart impression the world had ever witnessed, "this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

THE END


End file.
